Prey
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Detective Judy Hoffs has become His prey. He worships her from afar but is now becoming braver - brave enough to contact her, go to her home, and even take her for His own. Will Tom and Doug and the rest of Jump Street be able to free her from Him?
1. Chapter 1

Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street.

A/N: I don't like asking for reviews but I do love them. I love the feedback and the response so if you could, a review would be pleasant. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy!

Prey

Chapter One

Detective Judy Hoffs smiled eagerly as she sorted through the stack of envelopes she had just retrieved from the mailbox. She was greeted by several cards addressed from her parents, her favorite aunt, Cecile, and one that was unmarked – no return address and no name as to indicate who the sender was. Judy chose to open that one first. After sliding a thumb nail through the seal of the envelope, she lifted a folded and feculent sheet of loose-leaf notebook paper from inside and began to read:

_Happy Birthday, Love!_

_25 and still just as drop-dead gorgeous!_

Judy smirked as she folded the paper and placed it back inside its envelope. Her guess was Doug had been too cheap to go to the local Hallmark and purchase a premade card, or at a sheet of stationary. He had obviously provided the notebook paper which seemingly was stained with what appeared to be mustard while Tom, being the romantic he was, provided the message. Of course the two imbeciles just had to forget to sign it! That or this was just another one of their silly secret-admirer pranks. Judy was almost disappointed if it was the latter. After all, a notebook paper greeting? They were loosing their touch – or maturing. Ha! Now that _was _a laugh. Judy placed the envelope in her purse and grabbed her jacket. When she got to work, she would definitely bring this up to Tom and Doug. They'd be impressed; she was finally catching on to their pranks. Last time – Valentine's Day – they had sent her a dozen roses and a sweet letter claiming it was from a secret admirer. Unfortunately for Tom, his washer broke and had to borrow hers. She was helping do the dark load and had discovered the receipt in his pant's pocket. Judy smiled giddily as she quickly threw her purse over her shoulder and headed out into the cold late-February wind.

Right when she walked through the door of the Jump Street Chapel, Judy was instantly disappointed. The heater had broken once again and the place was like an ice box. Shivering, Judy wrapped her coat more tightly around her and marched over to where Tom and Doug were. Tom was sitting on the corner of Doug's desk molding something out of pink claydough. Judy rolled her eyes as the two began to laugh over some joke she had missed.

"Hey, Jude!" Tom greeted as she strolled up to them. He had earmuffs and a flannel jacket over his black turtleneck.

"Hi, Tom. Hi, Doug!" Judy returned the smile, "I just wanted to thank you for the little…_birthday greeting_ you left me this morning."

"What birthday greeting?" Tom asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, Tom."

"Whose birthday is it?" Doug asked causing Judy to inhale sharply.

"Mine and you two had the courtesy to send me a little birthday memo," and with that, she pulled the envelope from her purse and slapped it down on Doug's desk.

"Lemme see that," Tom scoffed, "Judy, I think it's time you leave the pranking to the masters."

"Pranking? Tom, this is no joke. You and Doug sent me this. Look, there's mustard on it and everything! Probably wrote it at Diggity Dog!"

"Diggity Dog!" Doug exclaimed enthusiastically, "Let's go!"

"We…we didn't write this, Jude," Tom said, his voice growing serious.

"If you didn't who did?" Judy asked, folding her arms across her chest, "Honestly, I expected more from the two of you. Like for Valentine's – the flowers, the sweet card splashed with perfume…"

"Look, Jude, we didn't write this," Tom's gaze hardened on the paper, "I promise."

"Judy?" Doug turned his attention to the woman standing a few feet away from him, glowering, "It's your birthday?"

"Yes it is. Now I want an explanation. Who sent me this letter?"

"Well I didn't," Tom scoffed, "I hate mustard."

"And the handwriting's too neat to be mine," Doug commented, glancing over Tom's shoulder.

"Alright well, I still think you two are somehow behind this," Judy's voice was threatening, "And if that weren't one strike against you, this sure is: you forgot my birthday?" She was shouting now – well, not exactly but her voice _was_ going up and octave.

"No. No," Tom answered casually, "We didn't forget. In fact…we were going to take you out."

"Out?" Judy raided a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes. Out."

"Out _where_?"

"Doug? Out where?" Tom grinned, putting the spotlight on his buddy.

"Out where…out where…to dinner!"

"Sounds fair enough," Judy nodded, "Pick me up around six and we can go to Chez Andre's. Your treat!"

"Our…_our_ treat?" Tom nearly choked on his own saliva. That placed cost a fortune just to walk past, much less pay for a whole meal!

"Aw, thank you," Judy smiled at Tom and Doug before shuffling over towards her desk. She put her purse down and began sorting through a case file she had left there the night before.

Currently, she and Ioki were working on a drug bust in some name-less, face-less high school. It was the typical nerdy kids selling drugs to jocks to earn a few extra bucks and respect. Ioki was currently in on the cut and Judy was in the process of getting close to one of the buyers. It was practically an open and shut case. All she needed was one more week – one more week and they would be on to possibly a more interesting scenario. Hopefully.

Judy flipped through the pages with the case info. As she was about to make a note of something, Harry Ioki slid on to her desk, barely giving her time to move the file.

"Harry!" Judy glared at her partner.

"Hmm?" He raised an innocent eyebrow, "Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, partner!"

"Oh," her eyes lit up as Harry presented her with a small box

"Happy birthday, Jude," Harry smiled as she unwrapped the box and lifted a pressed pink rose from its box.

"Harry?"

"Remember when you found that rose lying on the sidewalk about two weeks ago? You said it was a shame that such beauty was ruined?"

"Yes," Judy nodded, remembering, "You…you pressed it for me?"

"Yup. No big deal really. So what did the McGoon's get you?" Harry asked in reference to Tom and Doug.

"Oh, they're taking me out to Chez Andre."

"Oh," Harry looked a little hurt.

"Only because I'm forcing them. It's payback for this."

"For what?" Harry watched as Judy lifted an envelope from her purse.

"One of their ridiculous secret-admirer pranks."

"And here I was thinking they had actually matured!"

"I have to admit, it isn't really their…style, you know? For Valentine's I got a dozen roses and a love letter that had been doused in cheap perfume."

"Are you sure it came from them?" Harry asked, doubting that the dynamic-duo were the ones responsible for the birthday greeting.

"If not them, who?" Judy asked impatiently, "I don't have time to worry with this right now. We have a case we need to work on."

"True."

"I guess I should be thankful for the teacher's in-service day today but we're still working this case – even off of school."

"At least we have time to review a few facts before tomorrow."

"True," Judy nodded.

Their conversation was cut short by the slamming of Captain Fuller's office door as it crashed into the wall. To say that he was upset at someone – or rather _someone__**s**_ would be the official understatement of the year. He marched over to the front of the office, a scowl creasing his face and the vein in his forehead pulsing madly.

"Hanson! Penhall!" Fuller shouted. It was no surprise it was those two he was angry at. Who else could it be? Judy glanced over at Tom's desk. Doug had hopped off and Top was currently flipping through the pages of the nearest case file attempting to look busy. It failed miserable.

"Yes sir?" Tom asked, putting down the file.

"You rang?" Doug raised an eyebrow.

"I am not in the mood for your smart-aleck remarks, boys. My office – _now_!"

Tom bit his bottom lip and followed Doug into Fuller's office. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Wow," was all Harry could manage to say.

"What did they do now?" Judy asked.

"No idea. Let's just hope they come out of the office alive."

--

"Do you know why I called you boys in here this morning?"

"Because you wanted someone to critique you on your choice of fashion?" Tom guessed, looking at Fuller's brightly colored sweater, "Seriously, did a knitting factory barf and that's what came up?"

"Hanson!" Fuller's voice was sharp and even Tom knew it was in his best interest to shut up; "I am not in the mood today! Do you know why I'm not in the mood? It's because I got a rather interesting phone call from a Mr. McCormick. The name ring a bell?"

"He's the principal at the school we're covering," Doug answered.

"Yes, he is. Very good, Doug!" Fuller's voice was soggy with sarcasm, "And you know what he told me? He told me that he came into his office to find the whole entire room toilet-papered!"

"Heh," Tom smirked.

"Hanson!" Fuller glared at the young man sitting before him, "He told me that there is no doubt that you two are responsible for it."

"Can he prove that?"

"Actually, he can. He found three rolls of toilet paper in your lockers this morning."

"Is that legal?" Tom demanded.

"Yes, Hanson, it is. On school property, searches are perfectly legal. Let's just say he is a little less than pleased with you at the moment and requests your presence at the school to clean it up. Also, he said you two would be obliged to stay the rest of the day for a little educational experience."

"But it's an in-service day!" Tom complained.

"Hanson, how old are you, son?" Fuller asked.

"Twenty-four."

"And here I was thinking you were fourteen! Careful with that maturity level, son. Someone might just mistake it for your age."

"I thought we were supposed to be young," Doug commented, earning a death glare from his captain.

"Out. Both of you. You have ten minutes to report to the school. Enjoy your in-service day!"

Doug rolled his eyes and followed Tom out of the captain's office. Tom pulled his coat tighter around him. This was just great! Their day off from school and they had to spend it cleaning up someone else's mess!

"I can't believe him!" Tom roared, "Forcing us to clean up after someone else! I mean, we didn't even do this!"

"Actually…"

"Actually what, Doug? There is no 'actually' in this situation. Nope. None. Zip. Nada. We didn't do it plain and simple."

"Well…_you _didn't."

"Doug," Tom turned his attention to his partner, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm jus' sayin…_you_ might not have done it but that don't mean I didn't…"

"Wait a sec, _you_ did this?"  
"Yeah."

"And…put the toilet paper in _my_ locker?"

"Yup."

"Do I even want to ask why?"

"Probably not."

"Good, then I won't. Just don't expect to live to see another day!"

"Tommy…"

"Don't '_Tommy_' me Doug. I didn't do a damn thing and I have to clean up your mess – just as always. I can't believe you!"

The duo walked over to the door shouting and shoving. Harry eyed Judy. This wasn't good. It never was when Tom and Doug were fighting.

"Well that was…strange."

"Five bucks says one of them comes back with a black eye!" Judy grinned.

"Make it ten and we've got a deal."

--

"How's that eye, Hanson?" Judy asked, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. She, Tom, and Doug were seated at a table in Chez Andre's. They had just arrived and Judy was seated in between the two who kept glaring daggers into each other.

"Shut it, Jude," Tom barked.

Judy grinned and took a bite of bread. Just ten minutes prior, they had picked her up – Tom with a black eye and Doug with a split lip – glowering. She hadn't been surprised.

"I can ask the waitress to bring you an ice pack…"

"I'm warning you, Jude. I'll split your lip too!"

"That a threat, Hanson?" Judy glared at the man who had become one of her best friends. Tom gulped. He knew what Judy was capable of and had no intention of getting _another _black eye. One was enough for him.

"No," he grumbled.

"Good. Doug, why would you drag Hanson into your mess?"

"I didn't mean to…I panicked!"

"Why did you even do it in the first place?" Tom asked, speaking to Doug for the first time that evening.

"I dunno. This case is pissing me off. Too dull. I wanted to liven things up."

"Too dull? Doug, you and Tom are investigating a sex-offender…"

"We don't know that yet!" Tom was quick to correct, "And we've hit all the walls we can."

"You know what Fuller says," Judy smiled as she recited, "If you back yourself into a corner, you best get yourself a sledgehammer to pound through the walls."

"Whatever," Tom rolled his eyes, "This your birthday dinner. Let's not ruin it with work."

"Good idea, Tommy-boy!" Doug agreed.

"I still hate you."

"You do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too infinity!"

"Do not infinity plus one!"

"You can't do that!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Um, excuse me!"

The little banter was interrupted by a girl dressed in white with a black neck tie on. She held in her hand a pencil and a piece of paper. She cleared her throat once more.

"I'm Julliann, you're waitress. Do you have your drink choices picked out yet?"

"Water with lemon."

"Rootbeer."

"Mine too!"

"And I think we know what we'd like to order," Judy glanced down at the plasticed menu in her hands, "I'll have the Greek salad."

"Alright. And you?" The waitress nodded towards Tom.

"Chicken fettuccini alfredo."

"Excellent choice. And you?"

"The pepperoni pizza!" Doug exclaimed.

"What the hell, Doug?" Tom hissed once the waitress was out of earshot, "What is wrong with you? Haven't you ever heard of class? Who orders pepperoni pizza in a place like this?"  
"I do, Mr. Fettuccini Pants!"

"Speaking of pants, did you check out the tail on that girl?"

"I know!" Doug's eyes widened, "I'd like to taste her tiramisu!"

"Pigs!" Judy made a disgusted face, "Do you even remember her name or just her 'tail?'"

"Name?"

"Yes Doug, she had a name."

"Uh…Tom?"

"I dunno."

"My point exactly. All men are skirt-chasing cads!"

"You're face is a cad!"

"Oh that's real mature, Dougie-boy!" Tom rolled his eyes.

"Both of you are immature!" Judy sighed, "Why do I even put up with it?"  
"Cuz you love us!" Tom grinned.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not infinity plus one!" Judy countered, sending the table into a fit of laughter.

--

"Thanks for tonight, guys."

"No problem," Tom shrugged, "You owe me three-hundred bucks though."

"Ha!" Judy scoffed as she dug around her purse before pulling out her keys.

"Want a walk to the door?" Doug offered.

"Nah, I'll make it just fine. I am a cop you know," she smirked before clamoring out of the car and making her way up to the walk. When she reached the front door, she waved goodbye to the duo. Just as she was about to put her key into the lock, she noticed a box. Picking it up, she smiled to herself. A gift from her parents she assumed.

After entering her home, she put her purse down, locked the door, and lifted the top from the box. What she saw inside made the blood freeze within her veins. Inside the box were rose stems.

Their flowers had been cut off.

A/N: I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC it's just...I haven't written on this fandom in quite some time so please be patient and remember, reviews make me smile!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This next chapter is short and I apologize but I was at a good cut-off point and didn't want to drag it out

A/N: This next chapter is short and I apologize but I was at a good cut-off point and didn't want to drag it out. I'd like to offer a special thanks to all that have reviewed so far. It means so much to me. Firebunee, congrats on being a grandmother! I wish your family all the best and as always, your son is in my thoughts and prayers. Thanks again to everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, as short as it may be. Don't worry – if you're looking for angst, it'll come. Just give me a few more chapters and I'll make it happen!

Chapter Two

Judy dropped the box and it fell to the floor thus scattering the flowers, or stems rather. Her hand flew to her mouth to conceal a scream. Her voice caught in the entanglement of vocal chords and she was unable to speak. After taking a few deep, sharp breaths, Judy placed her hand on her heart and forced herself to walk over to the phone. Who should she call? The police? She was the police! And what if it was just a ridiculous prank…pranks! If Tom and Doug were behind this, she would skin them alive! But not even the McGoons would stoop so low…would they?

It was then Judy noticed a little card attached to the box. Slowly, she stooped down to pick it up. After opening the envelope, she read the note.

_Hello, Love. I hope you like your birthday gift._

_I know how much you just love roses._

_I saw you looking at them the other day at the florist._

_You wore your hair down._

_It looks beautiful down._

_By the way…that blue dress looks ravishing on you._

Judy dropped the card. Whoever had sent this was following her. What if he was in her home right now? Judy's heart began to beat against her chest. She had to call someone – she had to tell someone!

Reaching for the phone on the table, she dialed Tom's number, hoping he was home by now.

"Hello?"

"Hanson!"

"Judy? What's wrong?" Tom's voice was concerned and Judy longed to throw her arms around him and hug him tight.

"I…I think you should come over."

"What? What's happened?"  
"I…I got a birthday gift and it's scaring me. I think it might be from the same person who sent me the letter today," Judy's voice was quickening, "I…I think he's watching me. I have to go now incase but please Tom – _please_ come!"

"I'll be there in five minutes. Relax, I bet it's a prank. Just sit down and I'll be over in a bit."

"Thanks, Hanson."

The phone clicked off.

Judy gulped and hung the phone back on its caddy. What if this person was right outside her house? What if he was watching right now, listening to her every word? Judy scurried over towards the knife drawer and yanked it open. She settled on a large cleaver and gripped it tightly in her hands until her knuckles turned white. She wished she had a gun but her gun was upstairs and she didn't dare go up there alone. Not now at least.

Judy began to panic as she waited for Tom to arrive. Where was he and why was he taking so long? How long had it been since she had talked to him? Just as she was stewing, she heard a key turn in the lock and the door swing open. After saying a silent prayer, Judy lifted the cleaver above her head and ran towards the front door.

"Ah!"

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Judy screamed, about to bring down the cleaver on Tom Hanson's head.

"Judy? It's me, it's me, Hanson. Judy?"

"Hanson?" Judy lowered her weapon and stared at the man in front of her for a moment before dropping the cleaver and throwing her arms around him, "Hanson's it's just awful!"

"What's awful? What's happened?"

"The kitchen. Come to the kitchen."

She led Tom over to the kitchen where the rose stems and note lay scattered around the floor.

"You didn't touch anything, did ya?"

"Only the box and the note. I dropped the box when I opened it."

"Alright, we can send this to the lab for finger prints. Jude…I don't like the looks of this."

"It wasn't so much the flowers as it was the note," Judy pointed at the paper with her shoe, "It…it's really scaring me, Hanson."

"Let's see what this is all about before we get all freaked, okay?" Tom lifted an eyebrow before kneeling down and looking at the note, "Damn it, Judy! You're coming to my apartment tonight."

"Hanson…"

"No. This is just way too creepy for me. I know it might just be some kids pulling your leg but this is going too far."

"Hanson…why are they doing this to me? Why me?"

"I dunno. I really don't but all we can do tonight is go to my place, get some rest, and take the case to Fuller in the morning. He can recommend a unit that's good with this kind of stuff. It's a tad out of our league…"

"It won't help."

"What won't help?" Tom asked, Judy as he stood up.

"He's watching me, Tom. He always will be watching."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Cap, we have to do something!"

"I know, Hanson just calm down," Fuller said, taking the note from his officer, "Now, there are two scenarios to consider with this kind of thing – it could be kids playing a prank or it could be a very serious matter."

"Cap, if you could have seen her last night…Jude was really shaken up."

"I can imagine," Fuller nodded understandingly, "But we have to stay calm. So far we have only have two notes and a box of stems to go by. I can send them over to logistics for prints and to analyze the handwriting but we can't get worked up over this just yet. We have other cases – real cases – that we have to put first."

"_Real cases_?" Tom found himself shouting, "_Real cases_?"

"Hanson, I know Judy is your friend and you care for her but we have more important matters to consider."

"This guy could be dangerous, Captain!"

"Or it could be some little thirteen year old kid lookin' for laughs."

"Forgive me for not seeing the funny."

"Hanson…"

"Captain, you know how I get those feelings? Well I'm getting one now and I think we should put this case as a priority!"

"Hanson, that feeling is called compassion. We all feel it. You just get it stronger than others. It's what makes you the officer you are. It's what makes me glad to have you on my team but you got to focus that compassion on your own case and let unit seven deal with this."

"Unit seven?"

"They deal with this kind of thing and I'm sure they'll get around to it…"

"Get _around_ to it?" Tom's voice rose an octave.

"Hanson, they have higher priorities – stalkers that kidnap."

"How do you know our guy isn't capable of kidnapping also?"

"We don't," Fuller's voice fell, "Hanson, I want to get this sonofa too but the thing is, we just can't. This is out of the Jump Street league and perfect for unit seven. They can handle this and they will prioritize it any way they see fit."

"I…I just don't want to see her hurt."

"I don't either, son, I don't either."

--

Judy walked down the hallway at Benjamin Franklin High School trying to focus on her case. She was supposed to get close with one of the buyers and so far was doing pretty well. She was planning to get together with Rodger for a study session before their physics test and she hoped to pick up some new info then.

As she walked down the hall, she couldn't help but feel as if she was in a fog. It seemed like there was no one else in the hall but her, despite how hard she tried to focus. Judy figured her fatigue was from lack of sleep. Tom had offered her the bed but she had declined and accepted the couch. It was a stupid decision now that she thought about it. That couch was full of knots and did nothing for her back. It also didn't help that whenever she closed her eyes, she could see stem-less roses lying in a box.

"Hey!" Judy turned to see Rodger coming up behind her.

"Hi," She smiled, attempting to be cheerful, "What's up?"

"I'm freaked about that physics test tomorrow. I hafta pass or Coach'll kick me off the team!"

"You'll be fine, Rodge," Judy said comfortingly, "We'll study together after school and I'll help you review the notes. Also, if you'd like me to Xerox my notes for you to study off of, I will."

Judy hated that. She knew it wasn't right to let this kid who never studied and chalked his holier-than-thou attitude off to being the quarterback of the football team use to her notes but what choice did she have? She had to get in with this kid and there was honestly no other way.

"Thanks, Jude," Rodger grinned at her, "You're the best."

"Don't forget it!" Judy called after him as he walked down the hall.

Sighing, she turned and walked down the hall to her locker. She was surprised to see Harry leaning up against it, his arms folded.

"What are you doing here?" Judy hissed, "We aren't supposed to know each other?"

"Exactly. I'm just here to ask you if we had any Government homework and then I'll be on my way."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Judy asked, raising an eyebrow."

"Nah," Harry shook his head, "So talk to me. Word around the joint is that Hanson is going ape-shit over something that happened last night. He was yelling at Fuller today according to Doug."

"_Doug_, Harry? _Doug_? I wouldn't put a cent into whatever comes out of the mouth of Doug Penhall."

"True but Hanson does seem like he could go Freddy Kruger on someone if they even looked at him wrong today. Before coming here, I stopped at the place and said hi to him and he told me why I was smiling because there is nothing worth smiling about!"

"Freddy Kruger?"

"Cheap horror film from a few years back."

"Oh," Judy nodded, "So he was real mad, huh?"

"Jude, mad is an understatement."

"Look Harry, Hanson is just a little worked up because I got a freaky birthday present last night and I think it was from the guy who wrote me that note."

"Judy!"

"It isn't a big deal," Judy lied with a smile, "I mean, it's probably just a kid doing it as a joke."

"Apparently Hanson doesn't believe that."

"Well Hanson is Hanson. He gets worked up easily, you know that."

"I know," Harry nodded, "Well thanks for the government homework."

"You're welcome."

"And watch yourself, Jude."

"Harry!"

"I mean it. You don't know what this guy is capable of."

--

"Want my pudding?" Doug offered, handing Tommy a little cup of banana pudding from the lunch line.

"Does it _look_ like I want your pudding?" Tommy barked.

"Tommy, chill okay. It was just a question."

"Doug, I don't give a flyin' frick about your pudding right now, okay?"

"Alright, Tommy," Doug nodded sympathetically. There honestly wasn't much else he could do. He hated to see Tom like this but what could he do? It was all up to unit seven now. Tom would just have to learn how to sit back and wait.

"Fuckin' morons!"

"Tommy…"

"They are. They are a bunch of fuckin' morons and I swear if unit seven doesn't view this as a priority, I'm going to start crackin' sculls."

"No body is gonna be crackin' anybody's sculls, Tommy."

"And why aren't you concerned, huh Doug?" Tommy barked, stabbing a piece of meat – or at least what he hoped was meat – with his plastic fork."

"I am concerned, Tommy I really am. She's my friend too but it isn't our case. _This_ is our case and we need to focus on it or Fuller will crack _our_ sculls!"

"Doug, I'm worried about her."

"Me too but we gotta focus on this right now and once we close this case, then we can worry."

"Really?"

"Really."

--

"So how was school?" Tom asked Judy as she put her bag down on his kitchen counter.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Fine," Tom nodded.

"Harry almost broke cover today."

"Harry?" Tom practically choked, "Ha! I never thought Ioki of all people would break cover!"

"_Almost_, Hanson, almost broke cover. He said he stopped off at the chapel this morning."

"Yeah," Tom nodded.

"He also said Doug said you yelled at Fuller and then you snapped at him."

"I'm just pissed, Judy. It's what I do."

"Tom, it'll be fine. Just don't worry about me too much."

"I can't help it," Tom said looking very much like a puppy that had just been kicked. His brown eyes were wide as he looked up at Judy through the mess of dark brown bangs that fell into his eyes.

Judy bit the inside of her cheek and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds, neither wanting to let go of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: With Ike on its way, I don't know when I'll be able to update again but please be patient and keep everyone down here in your thoughts and prayers

* * *

A/N: With Ike on its way, I don't know when I'll be able to update again but please be patient and keep everyone down here in your thoughts and prayers!

Chapter Four

"So how are you coming?" Fuller asked the two officers before him.

Tom had taken Judy back up to Jump Street after first taking her back to his place. Currently, she and Ioki were standing in Fuller's office relaying the new details of the case to him.

"I met with Rodger today," Judy was the first to speak, "He shared some interesting information with me like how his dad is putting all this stress on him to be a better football player and how he takes things to help him ease up before a game."

"Good job," Fuller nodded with recognition, "And Ioki? How are you coming?"

"We have a job tonight. I think I can take these guys in tonight if I just had some back up."

"Tonight?" Fuller raised an eyebrow, "Excellent work, Ioki! I will get you some backup. What time is the meet?"

"Eleven tonight at the south-side park."

"Great. I know you two will be relieved to have this case shut."

"Very much so," Judy smiled at her Captain, "Will you need me tonight?"

"No," Fuller shook his head, "It's best you get some sleep and just rest…"

"Really, Captain, I am capable of doing my job despite all of this…"

"Judy, you've always been one to follow orders, so follow this one: get some rest!"

"But Captain…"

"I mean it, Judy. You look completely bushed. Best get some rest and leave the bust to us."

"Yes sir," Judy mumbled.

"And Judy?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Make sure Hanson gets some rest as well. I will hear back from the lab tomorrow on the finger prints and handwriting. Then everything gets shipped off to seven. I don't want you or Hanson to worry, alright? I am sure unit seven will do whatever they see fit."

"I know," Judy nodded, smiling weakly at her boss before exiting his office and heading over to where Tom was waiting for her. He was leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed across his chest and foot pressed against the wall.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Ioki's shutting the case tonight."

"How are you with that?"

"I want to be there. This is my case too, you know!"

"Jude…" Tom couldn't help but smile at her remark, "You need to get some rest. This has been a very stressful time for you…"

"You sound like Fuller."

"Oh God!" Tom made a face causing Judy to laugh, "There's that smile!" Tom grinned, lightly punching Judy in the arm, "Come on, let's gedotta 'ere."

"Hanson?"

"Hmm?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

The ride to Hanson's apartment was silent. He didn't even turn the radio on which Judy knew indicated he was troubled as well. She glanced at the clock on the dash. In just a few hours, Harry would be making the bust – her bust!- without her. Judy couldn't help but feel sick to the stomach at the very thought. Judy tried to shake the idea from her head as they pulled up to the apartment complex.

"Home sweet home, huh?" Tom asked pulling his Mustang into the parking lot.

"At least for now. I just want to get back to my own home, no offense."

"Understandable. Maybe tomorrow after we get the info back on the roses and note."

"Yeah," Judy nodded as she silently followed Tom up the stairs to his apartment, "Looks like UPS left you something."

"I didn't order anything," Tom bit his lip as he lifted the box and carried it in to his apartment.

Judy placed her purse on the counter as Tom began to unwrap the brown paper. He was chewing on his lower lip as he lifted a box from the wrapping.

"What is it?" Judy urged.

"I don't know. Haven't opened it yet." Tom pulled the lid off the box and cursed upon seeing what was inside. Inside the box lay a doll with the head cut off and a note attached.

"What is it?" Judy asked, coming closer to see the contents of the box, "Oh my God!"

"There…there's another note." Tom lifted the piece of paper from the box and began to read: "You can run but you can't hide, Judy Marie Hoffs. I know you. I see you."

--

"Relax, okay?" Judy smiled, shaking her head as she took the note from Tom, "It's just another prank."

"No it isn't Jude. This is some scary shit. I don't know what's going on but I don't like it one bit."

"Tom…"

"Judy, come with me. We're taking you downtown."

"Downtown?" Judy laughed, "Tom what will we do down there? Talk to police? We are the police! Beside, Fuller said we'll get the results tomorrow and we'll go from there."

"You don't have to do this Judy."

"Do what?" Judy asked as Tom came near her.

"You don't have to do this. Not to me," he pulled her into a hug and held tightly on to her, vowing to himself he'd never let go, "You don't have to pretend you're fine around me."

"It's easier that way," Judy answered.

"No it isn't," Tom shook his head, "It isn't."

--

"Fuller, please!" Judy rolled her eyes, "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry Jude, but it's the only way. You are going to have to leave until we get this all cleared up…"

"I can't! I have cases…"

"Your life is more important. Now, this guy might just be harmless but I don't want to take the chance – not after this last confrontation."

"I'll be fine…"

"If you say that one more time, Judy I swear to God I'll…"

"Hanson!" Fuller snapped, "Now is not the time. Look, I suggest a vacation. Go visit family, friends! Just get away."

"I can't…"

"You bet your ass you can!" Hanson was shouting now, "Look, I'm not taking any more chances. You're outta here tonight."

"Hanson don't be ridiculous!"

"Me?" Tom chocked, "_Me_? Judy, I'm not the one who wants to stay while there's a freakin' stalker following me!"

"Hanson, don't…"

"No, Judy. Look, I am telling you – _ordering_ you – to leave."

"You can't do that!" Judy shouted back.

"No, but _I_ can," Fuller stepped in, "Now, you better pack your bags or I'll suspend you!"

"I feel like I'm in high school again being grounded by my father!"

"Believe me," Tom warned, "I'll be ten times worse than your father if something happened to you all because you decided to stay here!"

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"And if it does?" Tom asked, "I'm not taking any chances with you, Judy."

"Hanson…"

"Please, go visit some family. I'm sure they'll appreciate the visit and ol' Cap over here and I'll take care of it."

"It's unit seven's job."

"So?" Tom shrugged, "I'm a McQuaid. We don't play by the rules. We'll get this taken care of as soon as possible."

"It's just…I don't want to leave. I feel like I'm running away from my problems."

"Judy," Fuller intervened, "It's not cowardice. It's caution and everyone that has a head on their shoulders knows the importance of caution. Besides, think of it as a day off – a three day weekend!"

"Fuller…"

"Judy," Fuller glared sharply at the young officer before him, "I don't want to see anything happen to you. Too much paperwork on my part."

"And if there's paperwork, he'll make _me_ fill it out and I really am not in the mood," Tom smirked.

"Alright," Judy sighed, "What choice do I have? Hanson, take me to my place and I can pack my things and drive up to Otawatta to see my parents. Deal?"

"Deal."

--

"Is that all?" Tom asked as Judy placed a pair of shoes on top of the other items packed away neatly in her suitcase.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think."

"Come on, I'm not doing this to punish you."

"I know," Judy sighed, "But it feels like it."

"We just don't want to see you hurt is all. Too much paperwork."

"You're worried and you know it!" Judy smirked. She knew it would do no good to mope so she had to just be strong and chipper. As usual.

"Am not."

"You're a horrible liar, Hanson."

"Shut up and get your suitcase. Now, what are you going to do when you get to your parents place?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Call you," Judy recited, jadedly.

"Good. Be safe, okay?"

"I know, Hanson. Geeze, I feel sorry for your future daughter."

"Ha!" Tom couldn't help but smirk at the thought, "Will she hate me as much as you do at the moment."

"You're confusing hatred with frustration, Hanson."

"I'm sorry I'm frustrating you."

"It's not just you. It's Fuller. This whole mess. Missing my bust."

"Harry will take care of that for you."

"Yeah," Judy nodded, "Well, I got to be going. I told my parents I'd leave around seven. I should be at their house around ten and I'll call you first thing."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Judy smiled at one of her best friends, "I'll see you in a few days."

"We'll get him, Jude."

"You're the best of the best, Hanson. I don't doubt it," and on that note, Judy kissed Tom lightly on the cheek before grabbing her suitcase and keys, "Well don't just stand there blushing! Are you going to help me with my bag or not?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Tom grabbed the suitcase and carried it out to Judy's car. After waving goodbye, he watched her climb into the vehicle and drive off.

A/N: Suckie chapter I know but I was rushed. Anyways, I'll update after Ike.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Tom Hanson was currently sitting in his living room glaring at the phone resting on the coffee table. It was currently ten after ten and he had yet to hear from Judy. Where was she? Tom tried to talk himself into believing that she was busy catching up with her parents but something about her lateness just didn't sit right with him. Where was she? Suddenly the phone rang and he grabbed it out of its cradle and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hanson?"

"Penhall? Damn it!"

"Nice way to greet a guy!"

"No, it's not you it's just…I thought it was someone else," Tom said apologetically.

"Jude, right?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "She told me she would call ten minutes ago and I haven't heard from her. Look, mind hanging up in case she tries to call?"

"Fine. Replace me with her. That's just great Hanson. Have fun with your new best friend," Tom could practically see Doug grinning on the other end.

"Shut up," Tom chuckled, "Look, I really need to go in case she calls."

"Okay, okay," Doug sighed, "She's probably just talking with her Mom and Dad."

"Yeah," Tom nodded, "She'll call."

"Call me back when she does. I have an emergency!"

"You didn't get your underwear caught in your fly again, did you?"

"…"

"Aw, Doug!" Tom rolled his eyes.

"It isn't my fault!"

"Fine, just hold tight and I'll call you soon."

"Thanks," Doug said before clicking the phone off.

Tom rolled his eyes. He swore Doug Penhall was the only grown man he knew that got his boxers caught in his fly and had the courage or foolishness to call him at ten to inform him.

Sighing, Tom tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch. It was now a quarter after and still no call. He promised himself he'd give her until ten thirty and then he would call Fuller. Something just wasn't right.

--

She knew she shouldn't have stopped off for gas. She had plenty to get her to her parents' house and she could have gotten some in the morning, in the day light. She was stupid for letting herself think that nothing could possibly happen to her at a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

--

"Hello?"

"Cap?"

"Hanson?" Fuller yawned groggily, "What is it, son? It's late and you know how much I hate someone interrupting my beauty sleep!"

"Oh God, I'm sorry! I know how much men of your matured age need your beauty rest…"

"Hanson, did you call me at ten thirty for a reason?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded as he gripped the phone, "It's Judy."

"What's happened? I thought I told her to leave tonight!"

"That's the thing, Cap'n. I sent her off and told her to call me right when she got to her parents' house. She told me she'd call around ten and it's ten thirty! I think something's happened!"

"Alright, son just calm down right now. I am sure she's fine."

"How do you know?" Tom snapped.

"I don't but I imagine she is having a cup of tea with her mother and discussing her life with her parents. I am sure she is just busy talking with them and hasn't gotten around to making phone calls."

"Fuller, I know something's wrong. You gotta trust me on this!"

"Trust a guy that basically called me an ugly ol' fart?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for everything I've ever said or thought about saying. I'm sorry for being a sarcastic smart ass. I'm sorry for everything. Now will you please help me?"

"Alright. Do you know her parents' home number?"

"I…I think I have it written down somewhere…"

"Okay, find it and call them. Ask if Judy has come home yet and if so, then you don't have anything to worry about. If not, well then we have a problem."

"Cap'n, have you heard from unit seven?"

"I'm supposed to meet with them tomorrow."

"Okay…I'll…I'll talk to you later."

"Hanson?"

"Sir?"

"She's gonna be fine."

Tom clicked off the phone. He had to call her parents. If he could only find their number!

--

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

Judy shook her head.

"I'm someone very special. See, I'm someone who loves you, Judy. Not too many people would admire your beauty like I do. Like those cops you work with! They don't see how…beautiful you are." His voice was hoarse behind the ski mask he was wearing and Judy desperately tried to see if he sounded the least bit familiar.

"Do you know what I am going to do with you?" He asked. Judy tried to squirm out from the bandanas that held her hands in place. There were three – two binding her hands together and one tied tightly around her mouth – a gag. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been!

"I," her captor continued, "Am taking you far away. Far away from those who take you for granted and you will be mine, Judy Hoffs. All mine! But I won't tell you what I'll really do with you. Why, that'd spoil the surprise!"

--

"Fuller, I talked to her parents."

"Hanson, you really need to stop callin' me this late!"

"Cap'n please hear me out on this! Her parents said she hasn't been home yet and they were about to call the police!"

"Damn," Fuller cursed under his breath, "Alright, call Doug and Ioki. Tell them to meet the two of us at the chapel in about ten minutes. If Judy's in trouble, we can't risk anything. Get them all together and we'll go over where she might be."

"Cap'n, I'm worried…"

"I know, Hanson. We all are."

--

The car pulled up to a stop and Judy strained to see through the darkness. Where had he taken her? She saw a small house that appeared to have a small picket fence surrounding it.

"This used to be my parents ol' place," he said, "I have so many great memories here. That's why I brought you here. So we can have great memories together."

--

"Where the hell is Judy?" Doug demanded as he flew through the door and stalked over to where Hanson, Fuller, and Ioki were standing.

"We don't know, Doug," Fuller answered calmly, "We're here to try and figure that out. Now Hanson, you saw her last…"

"God damn it, Fuller! You don't suspect…"

"No, Hanson I don't suspect you but I do want to know what happened before she left."

"Well," Tom swallowed and collected his thoughts, "I told her she had to call me when she got to her parents', I made her promise me, I told her to be safe, I told her that I wasn't making her leave as a punishment, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and promised me she'd be safe. Then she got in her car and drove off."

"Alright, Harry, you had a bust tonight, didn't you?"

"Yes sir. We arrived at ten to be there early but nothing happened. No one was there. There were fresh skid marks but no one was there. We even looked around and the guys wanted to follow the marks to see where they went but that's when you called and I knew I had to some back here."

"You don't think she went there to make the bust, do you?" Fuller asked.

"I swear to God I'll kill her!" Hanson roared.

"Hanson, calm down," Fuller said gently, "We don't know what happened as of yet. I am looking at all the possibilities first…"

"I…I think it's more than possible sir."

"So here's one scenario," Fuller began, "She goes to make the bust, the guys abduct her and take her…where?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Doug shouted, holding up a hand, "She kissed you?"

"On the cheek," Tom answered with a shrug, "No big…"

"You lucky bast…"

"Alright!" Fuller cleared his throat, "Both of you! We need to focus on Judy. Then after we find her, you can let your hormones rampage but not here. Not now. Now, Ioki, if it was one of the guys, where would they have taken her?"

"Roger mentioned his parents' owning an old farm house but they had to sell it several years back. It's deserted now."

"Okay, do you think he could have taken her there?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "We can't rule anything out."

--

Judy tried desperately to wring her hands out of the bandanas but the knots held tight.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her. Judy's eyes widened and she stopped attempting freeing herself. Currently, she was sitting on the floor in a corner of the house. The man behind the ski mask was sitting at the kitchen table cutting an apple into several slices.

"You know the great thing about blades? Before you kill someone, you get to see their emotions played out."

Judy tried to scream from behind her gag but no sound came out.

"Hush, hush, hush," her captor leered as he walked over to her and stroked her hair, "I'm not going to harm you. Why would I harm you? You're just simply too beautiful. It's a shame that such a beauty should have to go to waste."

A?N: Insert scary Jaws music here Yay, I finally updated! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

A/N: Thank you to every one that has reviewed and voiced their concern about me, my house, and my family. To clarify, we just got some really bad winds. A lot of fences are knocked down and several trees in our neighborhood fell. No one is hurt and there was minimal damage which we are very blessed to have. The storm took away a lot of Kemah which is really rather sad considering my cousin and I always used to go there. The Boardwalk Bullet – my favorite rollercoaster – is destroyed but I'd rather have a rollercoaster lost than lives. My heart goes out to all those who lost loved ones and whose lives were lost this past week on account of the storm. It is a very hard struggle but we will make it through. We are Texas, we are strong. No silly little hurricane is gonna get us down!

WARNING: Rape.

_She had known not to go to the bust. She had known if she went, there could be lots of trouble and on top of that, Hanson would totally kill her. But this was, after all, her case and she couldn't just sit by and watches Ioki take them in alone, could she? So she had gone to the site early with the thought that maybe the guys would be there and she could make the bust before Ioki got there. He could be proud of her, making a bust alone! But no one was there expect a dark car hidden behind the shadows. Letting her brain get the better of her, Judy decided that she should better leave. Stepping on the accelerator, she flew down the deserted highway and towards her parents' home._

_Unfortunately, the dark car decided that that was where he wanted to go too and began to follow her. Judy's heart began to race as she tried her best to stay calm. She tried to talk herself into believing it was just a coincidence however, coincidence turned to fear as she realized her gas gage was pointing at empty. She would have to pull over and get gas as well as get out of the car to fill up the tank. Her heart raced as she searched the deserted highway in hopes of finding a gas station. Upon seeing a Shell, Judy decided it would be best to get gas here in a gas station that run out on the highway allowing the car following her to catch up and do Lord knows what to her._

_The car pulled up to the gas station and she got out to fill up the tank. Suddenly a dark car pulled up next to her. Before she knew what was happening, someone grabbed her from behind, shoved her into the backseat, and drove off. No one had seen anything, no one had heard anything. _

_His cold hands gave her chills as he tied the bandanas around her hands, around her mouth. He was humming to himself as he did so. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. Never before had she felt so alone. So vulnerable. _

"NO!" Judy shouted, awakening from her dream. She looked around and saw that she was still in the creepy old house and that He was still there standing over her, a smirk playing at his lips.

"See, that's why I didn't want to take the gag off you but you looked so peaceful over there so I said to myself, why the hell not? So I did."

"Who…are you?" Judy asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared intently at the man before her.

"And ruin the fun? Alright, I'll give you a hint. I am sort of a friend of a friend of a friend."

"A friend of a friend of a friend?" Judy asked, trying hard to concentrate on who this man was.

"Yup. Maybe you'll fine out later, if I'm feeling generous."

"How-how long d-do you plan on keep-keeping me?" Judy asked, suddenly realizing the gravidity her situation could hold.

"Until I get bored of you or until he comes."

"Until who comes?"

"Until _he _comes. And don't doubt that he won't. I know he will. See, while I've been watching you, I've also been studying him – his movements, his emotions, his actions. Judy, you might be the bait I could play with for a moment or two but he, my love, he is the prey."

--

"Alright," Fuller continued, "We need to make a list of any one that has probable cause of doing something like this – students, enemies, teachers, people we have put away, people with grudges, all of it."

"Captain, I don't think Judy will have a long list of people who hate her. She is pretty well liked, even after we make a bust," Ioki pointed out.

"The list isn't just for Judy, Ioki," Fuller cleared his throat, "It's for all of us."

Doug caught Hanson's eye and whispered, "That's one hell of a long list!"

Tom sat down at his desk and began to scribble away names on a piece of loose leaf notebook paper. They just had to catch this guy.

"Cap'n, I just talked to Rodger's parents. He is at home right now studying for a test but his father is working late tonight."

"Okay," Fuller nodded, comprehending what Ioki was saying. Harry could practically see the cogs turning in his head, "Where does Rodger's dad, Mr. …"

"Kenkrick?"

"Yeah, where does Mr. Kenkrick work?"

"Well hears the thing, Captain, he works for Crane Industries."

"Fuck!" Fuller hissed.

"Captain!" Tom looked up from his list.

"Right on!" Doug grinned as he raised his hand for Fuller to high-five.

"No, not right on!" Fuller slapped his hand down, "Mr. Kenkrick is Rodger's father. Guess where he works."

"Where?" Doug and Tom asked having not heard the conversation between Ioki and Fuller.

"Crane Industries."

"Fuck," Tom growled.

No member of the team wanted to put up with any more involvement with Crane Industries. Especially Tom. After putting Crane behind bars, he had hopped that it was all over and done with. He had hoped he would never have to face those ghosts that still haunted him again. Of course, as ghosts will do, they followed him. They followed him right to this case.

--

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked.

"No," Judy growled.

"A little feisty, are we?"

"I just don't see why me. Why me of all people?"

"Because you are the beautiful one. There are others I could have chosen for my bait, but you, Judy Hoffs, you are something special. Even to him. So that's why I chose you," his hands slithered around her neck and down to her waist sending chills up her spine, "Come with me. I have something to show you."

"Where are you taking me," Judy asked as he pulled her up by her hands and led her to a back part of the house.

"To the bedroom."

--

"Captain, if Rodger is home, I think we should turn our attention to Mr. Kenkrick."

"Why?" Ioki asked.

"Because," Tom continued to explain, "It's just weird, ya know? I mean too many things are adding up to that goddamn Crane Industries. Look, Judy and I are close. If someone at Crane is holding grudges against me, they might be using her as bait to get to me."

"Hanson, that isn't a lot to go by."

"They knew my apartment! They knew her and me, Captain! It just…it just doesn't make sense if it isn't Crane!"

"Crane is in jail, Hanson," Doug pointed out.

"Find out who is taking over while he is gone. Find out and that will probably give us a lot of answers."

--

His hands were cold as he touched her. They slithered and worked their way all over her tiny frame leaving tiny goosebumps in their place. Judy wanted to scream, wanted to fight but the gag and bandanas held tight. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say expect lie there and let him take her.

"You are very good," The man leered, "Very beautiful and good. I am glad you aren't fighting me, Judy. I know the binding doesn't help but you are still very good. You don't have to be scared of me, Judy. Just trust me. Trust me."

Judy bit at the gag in her mouth as she felt him inside her, taking her hard and forcefully. Judy longed to cry out in pain but could not. Tears were streaming down her face but there was nothing she could do – nothing anybody could do.

--

It was almost three A.M and the chapel was as busy as ever. Hanson was combining the lists of friends and enemies to rule out certain ones and list several as priorities. Doug was making phone calls to all of Judy's friends, ex boyfriends, and family hoping they had heard something from her. Unfortunately, no one had. Harry was searching in the Crane files for something on whoever had taken over for their favorite business man and Fuller was making calls to unit seven, saying how they had an emergency case on their hands and they needed someone to come over as soon as possible.

"I found it!" Ioki shouted, holding up a piece of paper, "I found who took over for Crane!"

"Who?" Doug asked.

"Take a wild guess."

"Kenkrick?" Fuller asked, Ioki nodded his response.

"Shit," Hanson cursed.

"Hanson, it's alright. We'll make a few calls and see if Kenkrick came home last night from work. If not, we can check in further with this lead, and if so, we'll just have to start over," Fuller tried his best to calm down the young officer, "It'll be fine. There is nothing any of us can do at three in the morning…"

"We can't stop!" Tom shouted, "This isn't just any ol' missing person's case, Cap'n. This is Judy! We can't just quit…"

"Hanson, we don't have a choice. What do you propose we do at three a.m? Drive down to where this farm house is located, bust in, and save her? We can't do that. We need to follow procedure. In the morning, I will get a warrant to search the house. We'll contact unit seven and meet with them. They can tell us how dangerous this guy is. Hanson, if we are right about it being Kenkrick, he might be doing this out of spite for you. I don't want you to lose your head over this but we need to stay calm and prepare for the worst but pray for the best. Do you understand me, son?"

"Sir, I understand it's just…well, if he took 'er 'cuz of me, I don't think I can live with that. If he kills her…"

"No one is gonna get killed, Hanson."

"How do you know?" Tom demanded, "You don't know that!"

"I don't but one thing I do know is there aint a damn thing I can do right now expect wait until morning and pray that Jude's safe."

"Pray?" Hanson scoffed.

"You never know, son. It might do a hell of a lot of good. It has in the past."

"Cap'n, I've learned not to pray. It only gets your hopes up," Tom replied before shrinking off to desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

A/N and WARNING: LOTS OF CURSING, A SWEENY TODD AND MY FAIR LADY REFERENCE. IF YOU CAN FIND THEM, I'LL GIVE YOU A DATE WITH TOM HANSON…okay, so maybe I can't do that but if I could, I totally would!

It was about nine that morning when two men entered the chapel with bags containing the letter, rose stems, and the Barbie doll. They both had serious expressions and Fuller could tell that they hadn't brought good news.

"Hello," One of them addressed the captain, "We are with Unit Seven…"

"What information do you have?" Fuller asked, his voice desperate from worry and lack of sleep.

"Well, from what we've gathered from the evidence provided, we are dealing with someone who is pretty amateur. His calling card seems something out of a cheap horror movie and he seems to be lacking in experience. We can conclude that Ms. Hoffs is his first victim. We need to get her away from him now because despite him being new to the business, there is no guarantee he won't hurt her."

"We are making a few phone calls right now. I have three of my best officers working around the clock to help catch this bastard."

"Good," the second man replied with a nod, "Do you have very many leads?"

"Kenkrick. He took over Crane Industries after one of my finest put Crane behind bars. We think that Kenkrick might be out for revenge and using our Officer Hoffs as his bait."

"Keep following your leads. You seem to have a great handle on this case. But then again, Jump Street has some of the finest officers so I wouldn't doubt…" the man's voice trailed off as a young man dressed in a flannel shirt, jean jacket, ripped blue jeans, and had a white bandana tied around his head walked past him, "Uh…"

"That's Officer Hanson. One of my personal favorites, but don't tell that to him," Fuller added quickly, "The last thing I want is for him to actually think I like him," Fuller smirked.

"Well…uh…"

"Oh, that's just his undercover clothes. He hasn't been home to change all night. None of us left. We are all just too worried about Judy."

"You seem to be very close," the first mad said pointedly.

"We are," Fuller nodded, "And that's why we need to catch this guy and catch him soon before one of us goes ballistic!"

"Well, we'll let your team get back to work following your leads. I don't doubt you capable of handling this case but if you ever need any help…"

"We'll turn right to you," Fuller smiled as the two men from Unit Seven shook his hand and left.

Sighing, he walked over to where Doug was just now getting off the phone. He had just called Mrs. Kenkrick and Fuller could hardly wait to see if he had any new information on the whereabouts of Mr. Kenkrick.

"Penhall?"

"Cap'n, looks like we were right. Mr. Kenkrick didn't come home last night. His wife said that he would most likely be at the farmhouse. She said that's where he always goes to clear his head."

"Great. Did you get the directions to the house?"

"Yup. Now all we need is a warrant."

"I'll call and get one now."

--

The floor was cold beneath her. Judy shifted and tried to get comfortable but no position seemed to ease her discomfort. The light was beginning to stream through the blinds. It was morning but where was her captor? Surely he wouldn't have left her…

As if reading her mind, he walked in and sat down next to her and grossly began to stroke her cheek.

"Good morning love. Did you sleep well last night? I did. I loved our little time together last night. You gave me something special and I want to return the favor. I'll take off your gag and I'll take off my mask. Sounds good?" He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Judy nodded her response.

"Thank you," she said after the gag was removed.

"You're welcome. Now it's my turn. Though I doubt you'll recognize my face…" he pulled off his mask and reveled flawlessly pale skin and a mess of dirty blonde hair. His eyes were beginning to show clues of crows' feet and you could tell once upon a time they held a sparkle, "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No," Judy shook her head, "You look like someone I know but…"

"Like Rodger?"

"Yeah," Judy nodded, "Are…are you his father?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Rodger Kenkrick."

"What do you want from me, Mr. Kenkrick?"

"It's not you I want Judy. Like I said, you are just my bait. I'll play with you a bit, have my good little fun, and wait for him to come."

"For who to come? Who is he?" Judy asked, her voice sounded desperate.

"For Officer Hanson, of course."

"Hanson?" Judy's eyes widened, "What do you want him for?"

"See, when he arrested Crane, I took over the company. I vowed that I would do Crane justice and that is just what I intend to do. You see, Tom Hanson screwed with the wrong people by throwing him in jail…"

"So was Hanson supposed to just rot in a cell for a crime he did not commit?" Judy demanded earning a harsh slap to the cheek from Kenkrick.

"Crane is innocent!"

"He provided weapons to minors!"

"He was doing the world a favor!"

"What favor?" Judy demanded.

"Those gang kids were nothin' but trouble. Crane knew just how to rid the earth of scum like them!"

"They didn't deserve to die!"

"Oh my dear, we all deserve to die. Even you, Judy, even I!"

"So what are you going to do to Hanson, supposing that he actually does come?"

"Oh, he will come. He can't let me do the things I will to you. See, here's my little plan. I am a pretty good with a camera. So what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna rough you up a bit and take a few snap-shots of you and send them off to Hanson."

"He is a fine officer, he's probably already on to you!"

"But that's the beauty of it – I want him on to me! I want him to come out here and when he does, I'm going to give him what he deserves."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

"A bullet through the heart."

--

"Hanson, you got a package!" Doug shouted as he meandered over to Tom's desk.

"It's too early for the mail."

"It wasn't in the mail. Just out by the door with your name on it."

"Yeah, that's not suspicious at all."

"Open it!" Doug urged.

"Alright, alright," Tom sighed and slid his thumb across the flap of the envelope, "Looks like pictures."

Tom lifted a stack of photographs from the brown envelope and his mouth fell agape upon seeing the subject of photography. The pictures were of Judy, taken from several angles. Her lip was busted and her eye was bruised. The last one was of Kenkrick doing something so unthinkable to her that Tom threw the pictures across the room and began using words that would make a sailor blush.

"Hanson!" Fuller stormed over to him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look at the goddamn pictures, Fuller. Look at what that little bastard did to her! Look! Look at what he's doing!"

"Hanson," Fuller picked up the photos and began to shuffle through them, his face flushing, "Goddamn it!"

"Fuller, I got to get this guy. I got to take him down!"

"I know son but we have to follow protocol. Now, we're supposed to get a fax with the warrant in just a few more minutes. We have to be patient."

"Don't you fucking tell me to be patient!"

"Hanson, I will not have you using that language at work!"

"Fuck protocol, fuck Crane, fuck it all!"

"Hanson, do you want to be suspended or do you want to bust this son of a bitch?"

"Of course I want to bust him."

"And I'll let you. I'll let you make the bust – you, me, Harry, and Doug, okay? But if you don't calm down, I'm going to pull you from this case!"

"Captain…"

"Hanson, I know you're upset. I'm upset too…"

"He…he raped her!"

"Yes, Hanson, I know…"

"He…he raped her," Tom repeated, his eyes were glossing over and in all honesty, so where Captain Fuller's, "He raped…her."

"We'll get him, Hanson," Fuller said determinedly as he pulled Tom into a hug, "I swear to God, we'll get this bastard!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Hanson gripped the steering wheel of the Mustang until his knuckles turned a ghostly white and began to throb.

"How far are we?" Tom asked.

"About five minutes. Fuller and Ioki are still behind us."

"I hope we're not too late – we can't be too late."

"He wouldn't hurt her enough to kill her, Hanson."

"I hope not."

"You're a real class act, ya know that, Hanson?" Tom turned and glared at Doug out of the corners of his eyes. He was not in the mood for whatever the man next to him was about to say, "It's true! Other people would be more concerned about themselves than others."

"What are you talkin' about, Doug?" Tom asked.

"He's gonna shoot you or kill ya or somethin'. That's why he took Judy. Judy means nothing to him but you, you're his mission."

"I'm his…mission?" Tom looked at Doug as if he had grown a second head, "I am nobody's mission. This guy is just a pissed off Crane goon."

"I wouldn't be too sure. You saw what he did to Judy…"

"Doug, if you are trying to help, don't."

The ride to the farmhouse was driven in silence. Tom couldn't shake Penhall's words about him being the real object of this freak's desire. Judy meant nothing to him and he had almost beat her to death! Tom's heart began to race as the pulled into the drive.

Fuller and Ioki weren't far behind as the hopped out of their squad car and hurried over to where Hanson and Penhall were getting out of their cars.

"Okay men, you know how this will go down. We'll say who we are and tell him to come out or else we'll break the door down, got it? If he refuses to cooperate, we go in. Now, this man is probably armed and dangerous. We don't want to take any chances. Now then, your guns are loaded and everything's set? We don't know how dangerous this man is, and after Ioki's incident, I'm not taking any chances. Harry, if you wish to stay behind…"

"I'm going in, Captain. We got to get her out – all of us."

--

Judy tried to open her eyes but they were too swollen and the pain was unbearable. She folded herself into a ball and began to pray that she would at least make it through today. He had came to her again, raped her again, beat her again and the whole time was snapping photos like a regular ol' paparazzi. The sound of car doors caused her to stir.

"Perfect," she heard Kenkrick say with a sneer, "They are here, Judy darwlin'. They came for you just like I knew they would. And there he is, Judy. He's standing just feet away from me. Do you know what I am going to do to him? I'm going to blast his god damn brains out for doing what he did. People like that deserve death, slow and painful."

"His life…is not…yours to…take," Judy said between gasps of breath.

"Shut up!" He roared, she felt the tip of his steel toe boot trust against her rib cage and she shouted out in pain, "You won't be the only one screamin' in a few minutes, Judy. I am going to make his last few minutes hell."

Judy longed to say something, to beg him not to hurt Tom Hanson, to beg him not to hurt her friends – the ones she loved most – but no words came to her. Sighing, she laid her head back on the tile floor and prayed for safety, for all of them.

--

"Alright," Fuller cleared his throats, "Let's do this."

A few seconds later, the team surrounded the door of the farmhouse. From what Fuller could see, there was no back door. Sighing, Fuller gave the nod.

"Police! Open up, Kenkrick!" Doug shouted, "Or we can make this hard and smash the door in. Your choice, pal!"

They waited in silence for a few moments but nothing happened. Kenkrick had decided to sit tight. Doug looked at Fuller for advice. He once again gave the nod. He would break the door down. It was now or never.

--

With a crash, the front door fell in and four officers barged in with guns raised. They searched around the house until they made their way to the kitchen. Judy was lying on the floor, blood coming out of her nose and lip. Her eyes were blackened, bruised, and swollen shut. The sight literally broke Tom Hanson's heart.

"Judy!" He gasped.

"I knew you would come for her," the team turned to see Kenkrick standing there, gun in hand, "I knew you couldn't let her die. You would come for her, Tom Hanson. I am sorry I had to do this to her but it was the only way I could get to you…"

"Cap'n, can I shoot him?" Doug asked, his voice pumped full of adrenaline.

"Is your life in danger, son?" Fuller asked.

"Not really," Doug answered, knowing they could – with a little conversation – calm this guy down. Life was precious in the eyes of Jump Street and no one – absolutely no one – had the right to take a life unless it meant saving someone else's.

"Good," Fuller nodded, pride glistened in his eyes at having at least taught Penhall one thing.

"I was hoping you would come alone, Hanson."

"I don't do anything without my team, Kenkrick!" Tom was quick to reply.

"But you did. Last year, remember? I was hoping you'd make the same mistake and come out here for Judy yourself."

"I needed the warrant."

"You didn't need a warrant that night. You just broke into his home and took what you wanted without a warrant or any form of consent. I was hoping you'd do the same this time…"

"I learned my lesson, Kenkrick. I learned my lesson in jail for something I didn't do all because of Crane!"

"Crane was a brilliant man with a brilliant mindset. He knew what was necessary to clean the scum off the streets…"

"By killing!"

"Yes, by killing. They deserved to die, Hanson, admit it. Their lives were worth nothing to society."

"Their lives were worth something to me!"

"You didn't even really know them!"

"I didn't have to!"

"You know, Crane told me all about his little plan before it was even executed! He told me everything. He told me if he went down for anything that I would be the one that would take over for him. I promised him if something happened, I'd see to it someone would pay. You're that someone."

"You're an asshole, Kenkrick!"

"Oh but so are you, don't you see? We have something in common. You're standing there with that little gun in your hands like you're gonna shoot someone. I know you won't. You can't shoot me or anyone else, Hanson. You know why? Because you are weak! You are a weak little bastard!"

"Alright, I'm weak," Tom admitted, "I'm weak. I won't shoot you, Kenkrick, even if you wanted me too I wouldn't."

"You're right. You wouldn't shoot me no matter what I do. Even if I did this!" With that, Kenkrick cocked his gun and aimed it straight at Judy's head, "Would you shoot me if her life was in danger?"

"I…" the sound of a gun going off interrupted Tom and a second gunshot caused him to drop to the floor.

"Captain!" Harry cried.

"I wanted to shut him up," Fuller answered with a shrug before noticing Tom lying on the floor, crimson blood pouring from his chest. Fuller Rushed over to the young officer, "Hanson? Hanson? Can you hear me son?"

"He…he shot me…"

"Hanson, don't talk, just breathe. Harry call 9-1-1! Hanson, come on Hanson? That son of a bitch shot him!"

"Come on buddy!" Doug gently slapped Tom's cheek as he spoke to him, "Pull through. You can make this. It's just a little gun shot," but as the blood seeped through the chest of his t-shirt, Doug knew it was not just 'a little gun shot.' "Come on, buddy. Come on! Don't do this!"

"Doug…" Tom's voice was weak before his head dropped to the side and his eyes slowly shut.

"God damn it!" Doug shouted, "Come on Hanson! The ambulance is on its way. Stay with me, Hanson!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Doug Penhall hated hospitals. Ever since he lost both of his parents, he hated them. The look, the smell, the sounds, the heavy air, the knowing that people die in them. Sitting in the waiting room, he pumped his leg up and down nervously while looking everywhere but at his coworkers.

"Penhall, he's strong. He'll be fine," Blowfish said, though his voice was breaking.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "He's a good guy. He will be just fine…"

Doug didn't want to hear it. Just fine meant nothing to him. His aunt, his uncle, his brothers, the doctors, the nurses, they had all said that his parents would be "just fine" and they had done nothing but lie. He didn't want to be lied to now. All he wanted was to go to Tom's side, hold his hand, and be there with him but he knew that was impossible – no visitors…yet.

"Captain Fuller?" Fuller looked up from where he was sitting with his forehead against his fists, "A word." Fuller got up and followed the police officer out to the hallway.

"Yes sir?"

"Captain Fuller we need to clear several things up. When we got to the scene, there are two critically wounded men lying there. We just need your statement for files."

"I told you what happened!" Fuller snapped, not wanting to repeat the incidents of that night.

"Please, just once more."

"Fine. Mr. Allen Kenkrick works for Crane industries. Officer Thomas Peter Hanson was the officer that put Crane away for dealing weapons to minors. Officer Hanson did some things on that case that would not be considered protocol and was even blamed for a murder. He spent some time in jail for it before we got him out and proved his innocence. He was the one that shut the door on Crane in the jail and it really tore him up. He hates that Crane. I never thought he'd be capable of hate but there are two people, Officer…"

"Daniels."

"Officer Daniels, that Tom Hanson hates – one being himself for putting kids in Juvie after seeing what happens to them there, and two, Crane. Anyway, Kenkrick took over for Crane when he went to jail and he began to send Judy these really…odd presents. One was a box of roses with the flowers cut, one was an African American Barbie with her head cut off, naked. There were also notes. Well, he kidnapped her and brought her to the farmhouse. It was there he beat her, raped her, and took pictures of it all. He sent Tom the pictures knowing it would completely tear him up, and it did."

"Why was Officer Hanson so affected by the pictures. He's seen worse being an officer, I am supposing."

"He has but with Judy…it was different. He truly loved – loves – her," Fuller quickly corrected himself.

"Is there a romantic relationship…"

"No, nothing like that. They both know it will complicate things at work I believe. Anyways, we got the warrant and went to the farmhouse. Judy was pretty beaten up and Tom went over to tend to her. Mr. Kenkrick came out of nowhere with his gun. He started provoking Tom, brining up the case he screwed up, calling him weak, saying he could never shoot him even if he wanted to. It was getting really bad so I shot him in the knee. He went down but as he was going down, I guess he raised his gun and shot Tom in the chest…"

"You didn't see it?"

"No sir, Officer Ioki was in shock that I actually shot Mr. Kenkrick and then after speaking with him, I noticed that Hanson was lying on the floor, bleeding quite a bit. I got Harry to call 9-1-1, grabbed the gun from Kenkrick, and went over to tend to Hanson. After calling, you came and the ambulance loaded Tom and Judy inside and brought them here. That's what happened."

"Alright. I spoke with Mr. Kenkrick's doctors, he's fine. Lost a lot of blood but he's fine. He can be released on Sunday. Do you know how Officer Hanson is?"

"Not good, sir. I talked with his doctors and they said that he is in a coma and has lost a hell of a lot of blood. We can not see him as of yet but we'll go as soon as we can."

"And Judy?"

"She's in a lot of pain," Fuller look down at the floor before glancing back up at the officer, "She's been through a lot in her life, sir. More than I or anyone else can know, but I honestly don't know if she can survive this."

"What do you mean?" Officer Daniels asked.

"Well, she'll pull through but it'll be hard for her. It'll just take time I suppose. We can visit her after they are through going over all the tests."

"Good. Talk to me when you do. I need to know her condition for our statement."

"Understandable," Fuller nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my officers."

"Of course."

Fuller sat down on the uncomfortable chair next to Harry and Doug. Doug had his head in his fists and looked very much like her was praying. Fuller laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and figured he probably should do the same.

--

Judy was lying in a hospital bed, the blue gown pulled tightly around her. She had pulled herself into a bawl and was gripping the blanket tightly in her fists. A tear was streaming down her cheek.

"Hey, Judy," Fuller smiled as he walked over to her, "How are you feeling?"

No response.

"Well, the doctors said we could come and visit you if you want. If you want to be alone, I understand…"

"Don't…go."

"Alright," Fuller nodded, "I won't."

"How's…Hanson…"

"He's in critical condition, Jude. He in currently in a coma…"

"Will he…pull…though?"

"Of course. He's a strong man, Judy. I'm worried about you right now."

"Don't. It isn't like this hasn't happened before," she smiled weakly but Fuller could see the pain in her eyes.

"Judy…"

"What happened, Captain? All I remember is gunshots and Hanson and me being loaded into an ambulance…"

"Hanson was shot, as was Kenkrick."

"He…worked for Crane."

"I know, Judy," Fuller placed a hand on her shoulder but she quick recoiled.

"You…better go and tell Penhall and…Ioki how I am."

"I will. Do you need anything, Judy? A cup of tea? An extra blanket?"

"No," Judy shook her head, "All I want is my life back."

--

"How is she, Cap'n?" Doug asked eagerly as Fuller walked over to where the two sat.

"Is she awake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she's awake but she isn't doing very well boys. She is really hurting from what Kenkrick did to her."

"I want to kill that son of a bitch!" Doug exclaimed.

"Me too, Doug but we can't. You know, the whole killing thing is illegal in this country. Go figure!" Fuller tried to smile at Doug but couldn't bring himself to it, "Have you heard anything from Hanson's doctors yet?"

"Dr. Goodman came out just a little after you left. He said we could go see Hanson if we wanted to," Harry answered.

"Alright. Doug, you go first."

"You sure about that, Cap'n?"

"You're like a brother to him, Doug. Of course I am sure."

--

Doug Penhall walked into the hospital room with a handful of stuffed teddy bears and balloons. He tied the balloons to the handle of the hospital bed and put the bears on the closet chair before going over to Hanson. His skin was pale – paler than usual – and his coffee brown hair fell in sweaty clumps against his forehead. He had his hospital gown unbuttoned halfway down the front to reveal a massive amount of gauze wrapping around his chest. Crimson blood penetrated the bandage. Doug scooted an empty chair over to Tom's bed and sat down. He took an IV-ed hand in his.

"Hey, buddy," Doug began, "I don't really know how to do stuff like this, I've never really been good at it but I guess I'll just start. I hope you get better soon, Hanson. We've got a lot of cases left to do together, buddy. I mean, the McQuaid Brother? That just doesn't sound as…good…" it was then Doug broke down. He had never been one to cry but now he had tears streaming out of his eyes and his face was turning scarlet.

"Come on, Hanson!" Doug urged, "You're killin' me here, you asshole!"

--

"Doug, are you okay? How's Hanson?" Fuller asked as Doug made his way back over towards the waiting room.

"Captain…I can't loose him…"

"Doug, no one is going to loose anyone, you understand me?"

"I just can't, Captain, I can't loose him!"

--

Harry walked into Judy's room with a stuffed teddy bear holding a heart saying "You're a big sister!" on it. It was the only thing in the gift shop.

"Judy," Harry began walking towards her, "Are you awake?"

"H-Harry?"

"It's me, Judy. I'm right here," Harry put the teddy bear down on the table by her bed and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Harry…I don't want to be seen like this…'

"Come on, Jude. Don't you think that's a pretty selfish thing? I mean, we've been sitting in that waiting room worried sick and you're upset about being seen without makeup on?" Harry attempted to joke.

"It's not that," Judy smiled a smile that shattered his heart, "It's just…oh never mind."

"When are they letting you out of this place?"

"On Saturday. They said my bruises are just minor and they ran some tests on me to make sure…to make sure I'm not pregnant or have any STDs or anything."

"How did that go?" Harry asked, "Did you get the results yet?"

"I'm not pregnant and I'm STD free. I suppose that's good but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Doug saw Hanson a few minutes ago," Harry changed the subject for her sake.

"How is he?"

"He is still in a coma but Doug is really shaken up."

"He can't lose another member of his family," Judy explained, "It'll kill him. Look, Harry, I don't want to be rude but…"

"You need your rest," Harry finished for her, "I understand. Get some sleep, Judy. If you need anything, just shout."

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled at her before shutting the door behind him. How could this have happened? In a matter of minutes two of his coworkers winded up in the hospital – one critically wounded and in a medical coma, one in a coma of herself. Harry walked down the hallway and past an open hospital room. He saw a man with ghostly eyes talking to another officer. It was Kenkrick. As Harry walked past, the only thought playing through his head was: _That bastard!_

A/N: Okay guys let me apologize for the cheesiness of this chapter. I can't for the life of me pull off emotion in a story. Whenever I try, it just comes out sounding cheesy. So if you can give me some pointers for portraying emotions, that'll be great. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

_The hospital was quiet as the darkened figure made his way over to the intensive care unit of the hospital. His boots squeaked ever so softly against the polished linoleum as he made his way over to the room. He glanced at the dry erase board by the door that read Hanson, T. He opened the door after glancing around and made his way inside and over to the bed where a shadowy figure lay clinging to whatever life was left inside of him._

_"Hello, Tom," the man said with a smirk, "Remember me? Your ol' pal Kenkrick? How are you doing, buddy? See, when you arrested my pal Crane, I couldn't let him go unavenged. He needs me to finish the job, Hanson. Surely a diligent young police officer like yourself understands the importance of finishing a job. See, I have to do this. I need to do this. Don't worry, it'll be quick, one shot to your heart and it'll be over. Your life will end and all of the pain and suffering you have caused will end as well. Just one bullet, Hanson, just one. It only took one bullet to kill your father, did you know that? Only one bullet to kill that bastard of a dad of yours. I guess the apple don't fall far from the tree, huh?" The man lifted the gun and fired one shot directly at Tom Hanson's chest…_

"_NO_!"

Judy Hoffs awoke in a cold sweat, the bed coverings and hospital gown clung to her dampened skin. Her heart was racing as if overdosed on adrenaline. Her eyes flung open and she saw her surroundings – a darkened hospital room. Then she remembered – Hanson.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Hoffs?" The night-nurse asked after hurrying through the bedroom door, "Are you in any pain?"

"He shot him!"

"Who?" The nurse asked.

"Kenkrick, he shot Hanson!"

"Now dear, I am sure you just had a nightmare. They aren't at all uncommon in hospitals especially after the trauma you endured today, darling," the nurse smiled tenderly at Judy. She almost reminded her of a grandmother taking care of her sick grandchild. A memory almost caused Judy to smile but she would not allow herself to do so.

"It wasn't just a bad dream. I need to see Hanson!"

"That's just not possible, Ms. Hoffs. You need to stay here."

"He's down the hall," Judy panted, "Right down there – ICU."

"Here, tell me about Mr. Hanson," the nurse smiled, taking a seat in the chair next to Judy's bed, "It'll help if you talk. Believe me."

"He-he's the officer I work with at the police station. He and I are very close; almost best friends in some weird way. He tried to come and save me today when Kenkrick kidnapped me. Kenkrick told me he only took me to stir up Hanson so that he could kill him. Hanson put his boss in jail last year…it's a long story," Judy wiped a tear that she had realized had fallen, "He came to save me with the rest of my team and Kenkrick shot him right in the chest."

"Oh, dear."

"I-I haven't been allowed to see him. I need to see him! Why won't anyone take me to him? Why won't anyone do anything? He's been shot!" Judy began to panic.

"There isn't anything I can do tonight…"

"No, he was just shot. Kenkrick came to his room and shot him!"

"Judy, I am sure it was just a bad dream…"

"I need to see him."

"I-I'm afraid I do not have the ability to do that. If I could, I would. Believe me."

"I just want to see for myself that he's okay. Everyone's gotten to see him, Fuller, Doug, Harry, hell I heard even _Blowfish_ came down here!" Judy's eyes were wide with panic, "I have to see him!"

"Blowfish?" The nurse asked, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"He is the janitor at the station," Judy exclaimed feeling rather stupid for having to share practically her whole life's story with this strange woman, "I need to see him!"

"Look, I'll tell you what I can do. I can take you down to ICU while I get some antibacterial soap for the nurses' station. I can't leave you alone because of your unstable behavior so you'll come with me. The soap will be right by Mr. Hanson's room. I can turn my back for three minutes at the most. As far as I'm concerned, I have no idea what you do for those three minutes."

"Thank you!" Judy exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes, "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this, understand?"

Judy nodded. At this point she didn't even care; she'd finally see Hanson!

--

She had seen death countless times due to her choice in careers but nothing had prepared her for this. She slowly opened his door and saw the frail body of a fraction of a man laying there, air being pumped into his lungs through tubes, blood being pumped into his veins through tubes, food being pumped into his stomach through tubes. He was helpless, vulnerable lying there weak and defenseless. The once invincible Tom Hanson was now pregnable and it was all her fault. If only she hadn't stopped off for gas…

"Hey, Hanson," Judy's voice was weak as she sat down in the chair next to his bed, "I don't have a lot of time – th-three minutes to be exact but I-I just had to come and see you. Everyone else, even Blowfish came by. Hanson, this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and stopped for gas…heck, I didn't even need it. I had enough to make it to my parents'. Hanson, you wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for me. I-If I lose you, Thomas Hanson, I won't ever forgive myself! I-I have to get going. Please pull through, Hanson. You're stronger than this!" Judy bent down and kissed his forehead as he had done for her so many times since they'd first met.

Sighing, Judy turned and gave him one last glance before walking out. The nurse was by the ICU nurses' station. Her arms were crossed impatiently.

"And where did you think you were off to?" She asked in mock anger.

Judy knew she should smile at the kindly nurse, thank her for allowing her to visit Tom, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't smile and she wasn't sure if she ever could again. One thing was for certain, if Tom did get better, she would never risk his life again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The sun streamed through the small creases of the blinds and stung at her eyes as Judy Hoffs attempted to roll over and go back to sleep. What time was it anyways? And where was there so much noise? The carking beeping, shouts, and the sound of wheels on the linoleum echoed through the walls. What was happening? Judy rolled over and glanced at the clock on the wall – nine. Had she really slept so late? She would be late to work and she had never, ever been late before. Fuller would surely have a fit.

What was that annoying sound?

Why was everyone shouting?

She should get up, she thought, and get dressed and call Fuller and tell him she'd be late. But where was her closet? Judy frantically looked around the room and realized that this was not her bedroom – this was the hospital room – and she would not be late to work because today she'd be released from the hospital. She'd finally be able to go home.

Home.

The thought was chilling. Home was where he had found her, watched her, sent her letters.

She could never go home.

"Hello!" A bright, young nurse with her hair pulled up into a ponytail, "I'm Nurse Anne. I'll be taking care of you this morning. Looks like you get to get out of here today! Lucky!" Anne tried to flash Judy a smile but got no response from the patient, "Alrighty then, I'll just need to get your vitals…"

"What's happening?" Judy asked, "Out there?"

"One of our ICU patients was crashing. They were taking the CC to his room. Hopefully they were able to restore his heartbeat…"

"What ICU patient?" Judy asked, a sudden fear washing over her.

"I am afraid I can not…"

"My friend is in the ICU – Tom Hanson. He was shot in the chest and is in a coma!" Judy's heart began to race as the thoughts of Tom Hanson dying flooded her mind. It just couldn't be him! It just couldn't be!

"Oh my," Nurse Anne's voice faltered a tad, "Miss Hoffs…"

"Detective Hoffs!" Judy quickly corrected, "Now you have five seconds to tell me if the person crashing is Thomas Peter Hanson II before…"

"It was him, ma'am," Anne answered quickly out of fright and remorse, "He-he was starting to crash. I wouldn't worry too much, I am sure they were able to…"

"Don't you dare tell me not to worry!" Judy had never yelled at anyone before except for Tom and Doug and their usual annoyances but now it actually felt…good to get out all the pent up anger and fear.

"Ma'am, the CC is very effective. If you'd like, I can go and check with the head of ICU and see if he pulled through or no…"

"He pulled through!" Judy snapped, "He had to!"

"I'll go check for you, Detective," Anne smiled at Judy before exiting the room.

Detective?

A memory flashed through her mind.

--

_"Detective?"_

_Judy glanced up and met his deep brown eyes and saw they were staring at her, full of concern and fear. Judy looked down at her iced tea for a moment before glancing back up at him. What did he want?_

_"What?" She asked._

_"Well," Tom smirked, "I would ask him but his feet are too big."_

_"Your ears stick out!" Doug was quick to retort._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Come on."_

_Judy accepted the offer and Tom lead her out to the wooden dance floor before busting the most ridiculous moves around her. An endeavor to induce laughter. His attempt failed. He lowered his head and wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug._

_"Want to tell me what's going on?" He asked._

_"What do you mean?" She asked, her heart rate quickening._

_"Well, you come to my apartment the other night telling me you're scared of these noises, and you haven't said a word all day."_

_No response._

_"Come on," he said, forcing her to look at him, "The case is over. We made a good collar. It's time to celebrate!" _

_When she still didn't say anything, he tightened his grip around her and put his lips to her ear._

_"__Talk to me__," he commanded, his voice demanding but gentle. Loving. _

_"It isn't over…" Judy finally spoke._

_"__**What **__isn't?" Tom pressed._

_"He raped me," Judy answered, he voice barely above a whisper. _

_Tom pulled back a little and noticed the tears lacing her eyes. Her heart shattered as she saw the pain in his. She was hurting him. She was hurting him by telling him what had happened to her. She should have never told him. Judy thought for a moment that she could maybe change the subject and he would forget it but she knew that wasn't possible. He knew and there was no turning back now._

_"What?" _

_"Evan Roberts. He raped me last night."_

--

Detective.

"Detective?"

Judy looked up to see Nurse Anne standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Judy asked, her heart stopping for a brief moment.

"Tom Hanson pulled through. They were able to revive his heart. He is still in a coma but at least he is alive, ma'am."

"Thank you," Judy nodded towards the nurse.

"You are close to Mr. Hanson…"

"Officer – Officer Hanson. And yes, I am."

--

"Do you want me to take that for you?" Fuller asked as he attempted to grab the bag from Judy's hands.

"It's fine, Captain. I've got it."

"Alright, if you say so. Do you want me to drive you to your house? I can if you want…"

"Captain, really. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It really is no trouble."

"Captain," Judy forced herself to smile, "I already called the taxi. It's fine, really it is. I'll call when I get home."

"Judy, I can get Penhall or Ioki to stay with you if you'd…"

"Captain, honestly!" Judy was beginning to grow exasperated, "I'll be fine. The taxi is due to arrive in five minutes. Why don't you go check on Hanson? He gave us quite the scare earlier today."

"That he did but he's stable now. I am more worried about you at the moment to be honest."

"Fuller!" Judy glared at the older man. She had never in her life called Captain Fuller, Fuller. She looked down at her scuffed sneakers, embarrassed.

"Look, Detective, I know what you're…"

"No," Judy shook her head, "You don't and please don't try to know either. Believe me, you don't want to."

"Judy…"

"Captain, honestly, I'll be alright. I'll get in the taxi, drive home, and call you. I will change the locks on my door and get a new phone number if that will put you at ease!"

"I'm just concerned for you."

"I know and I appreciate it but I'll be fine," Judy forced a smile, the third one that day.

Fuller nodded and watched her walk out the door over towards the yellow taxi that was waiting for her. She climbed inside and handed the cabbie a twenty dollar bill. As the taxi pulled away from the curb, she lifted her hand and gave Fuller a little wave. _I'll be fine. _Judy twisted the ring on her right ring-finger around – a nervous habit of hers – and wondered how in the world she could assure Fuller something like that when even she wasn't certain herself.


	12. Chapter 12

A Note From Me:

**A Note From Me:**

**As a reader on this site, I hate it when writers dedicate chapters to their own personal Author's Notes so by doing this, I am being a tad hypocritical but I really need some help and yall's (yes, I said ya'll. I am from Texas. No I don't own a horse or cattle nor do I drive a pick up truck to school) opinions/advice.**

**I am having huge writer block issues with Prey and in writing in general. So if you could, please answer these questions for me in a review. Thank you!**

**Where would you like to see this story (Prey) go? What direction do you want to see it take?**

**What are some ideas/suggestions/recommendations do you have for another 21 Jump Street chapter story? I want to deal with the crime aspect and less of the romance aspect but I just can't seem to think of anything to write on that hasn't been done before!**

**What ideas/suggestions/recommendations do ya'll have for one-shots?**

**Any ideas for a Hanhall? I haven't written one of those in awhile.**

**Anyways, if you could please answer these questions, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you! And I am sorry for wasting a chapter. Thank you, once again, to all of you who read and review. It is people like you that give me the drive to continue writing. Thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you dearly for your kind reviews and advice

**A/N: Thank you dearly for your kind reviews and advice. Remember, if you have any ideas for some stories, please let me know. I am having horrible writer's block but really want to do more with the JS fandom. If you have any suggestions or challenges, feel free to share them with me. Also, thank you again for standing by this story and supporting it like you do. I know I have been busy (it's my senior year!!) but I do try to make time in the day to work on this story and update for yall's sake. Anyways, I won't waste any more of your time with an author's note. I'll just get on with listening to my Sweeney soundtrack and chapter twelve. Wow, chapter twelve. This is like the longest story I've written! Anyways, chapter twelve, my friends, now to your purpose, patience, enjoy it. Revenge can't be taken in…haha sorry. Sweeney moment. **

Chapter Twelve

The house was desolate and empty as Judy lay her purse down on the table by the entry way. She had to admit, it was a relief to come home and find no present awaiting her by the front door. After putting down her purse, she recalled the promise she had made to Fuller. She had to call him and let him know that she was alright. Judy inwardly rolled her eyes as she made her way to kitchen. _Fuller worries too much_, she thought with a shake of her head, _I mean, honestly! I'll be…_the ringing of the phone caused her to practically leap from her skin. After her heart had calmed, she grabbed the phone from its caddy and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to conceal the trepidation in her voice.

"Hi-ya Judy!"

"Penhall!" She exclaimed, relaxing a tad to the sound of his voice.

"Hey, you alright? You sound a little spooked."

"I'm fine," Judy lied and she began to wonder how much more she'd have to lie to her coworkers, "I just walked through the front door."

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to check in is all."

"Thank you, Doug. Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yup. I saw Hanson a few minutes ago. He's still the same."

"He gave us quite a scare this morning."

"Yeah," Doug's voice drifted and Judy regretted mentioning almost losing his best friend.

"But he'll pull through. He always does. Look, I promised Captain Fuller that I would call right when I got home. Is he there with you?"

"Nah, he went back to the chapel. Hey, when are you comin' back to work? I mean, I know you might want to take a few days off and Harry can work the case without ya, but still…"

"I-I don't know." In all honesty, Judy hadn't given it any thought. The last thing that had been on her mind these past two days was work and just the mere thought of work sent chills up her spine. How could she possibly return to work with Hanson in the hospital? Especially when she was the one that put him there?

"Well, I'll let you go an' call Fuller. I'll be here if ya need anything. Just shout."

"Will do, Penhall," Judy said before dialing Fuller's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Captain."

"Judy! Where have you been? I've been waiting for your call!"

"Penhall called," Judy answered, "Sorry. He's still at the hospital."

"That isn't healthy for him. He needs to get away from it all and just come back to work. It'll get his mind off things. Speaking of work, I told Harry to continue the case without you. I hope that's fine…"

"Captain, I…"

"Judy, before you go objecting, I think it's in your best interest to take a week off. Think of this as a little vacation."

"I'll go book a flight to Cancun then," Judy bit back acrimoniously.

"Jude…"

"Look Captain, I honestly haven't thought about returning to work or not. I just need some time to sort things out."

"Alright, I understand. Do you want me to send Harry or Penhall over tonight to check in on you…"

"Captain, I am fine!" Judy rolled her eyes, "Please believe me."

"I'll believe you on that when you start believing yourself. Take care Judy, and call if you need anything."

"I will," Judy answered before hanging the phone back up in its caddy.

She pulled out one of the barstools and sat down, placing her forehead in her hands. Work. She hadn't even considered returning or not. She knew it would be good for her, as it would Doug, to get back in the daily swing of things but then again how could she possibly return and risk someone else's life? If she lost Hanson, she'd never forgive herself. How could she ever forgive herself for endangering yet another one of her friends?

If only she hadn't stopped off for gas…

But then again, she hadn't known that Kenkrick would be waiting for her. Then again, she should have known better than to get gas in the middle of nowhere at night with a stalker on the loose. But then again, Hanson didn't have to come and rescue her.

Oh who was she kidding? Of course Hanson would rescue her! It was his job to protect her, or at least according to him that was what his job was. Another memory flashed through her mind.

_"Come on, Judy! If I hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened!"_

_"Hanson, I am perfectly able of taking care of myself!"_

_"It didn't look that way from where I was standing. But maybe being on the other side of the gun…"_

_"Just stop it!" Judy snapped, "Look, I had it under control! This isn't your case. It's mine and I can handle it!"_

_"So what would you have done? Enlighten me."_

_"Well, I would have…I would have…well…I'd…"_

_"Mmhmm," Tom smirked, "You and I both know there wasn't a damn thing you could do. Face it, Jude, Billingsly got a hold of your gun and had it aimed at your head and if I hadn't stepped in, your brains would have been blasted all across the…"_

_"Just stop it, Hanson! Why do you feel like you have to protect me all the time?" Judy demanded. _

_"Because," Tom answered with a shrug, "It's my job."_

_"It is not. Where in the application did it say part of the job would be watching out for me?"_

_"It didn't."_

_"Precisely. Look Hanson, I appreciate it but…"_

_"Judy, you know I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I know," Judy said as he swung his arm around her shoulder._

_"Besides, Fuller would bust my butt if he knew you got killed on the job and I could have prevented it. And believe me, Jude, that guy is the last person I need mad at me right now."_

_"Thanks, Hanson."_

_"Just doin' my job."_

His job. All he had been doing was his job. If someone was hurt or in danger, it was Hanson's job to get the bad guy and save the innocent. He had only been doing his job to protect someone – to protect her – and it might have cost him his life.

Judy looked up from her hands and bit back a sob that rose in her throat. She couldn't put another person – another friend's – life in danger. She just couldn't live with that.

--

The constant beeping of the heart monitor kept time as Doug held the bruised hand of his best friend. He stared down at the hand that once was perfectly pale and unblemished. Now, thanks to the IV, the vein was bruised and painful to the glance. Doug adverted his eyes to Tom's pale, motionless face. His long eyelashes dusted across the bone of his eye socket. Doug longed for those eyelashes to flutter upwards and those glorious brown eyes to open up and glisten with a teasing glint. No such luck. The eyes remained shut tight. Doug then turned his notice towards Tom's hair. He was in desperate need of a haircut but Doug knew he'd never be able to persuade him to get one.

"Tommy McQuaid don't cut his hair for no one _but_ Tommy McQuaid!" Tom had once barked after a teacher insisted that he leave school and not come back until the bangs were out of his eyes.

Tom had once told Doug he wished he could get a little curl to his bangs just like Elvis. Then he could walk into a class with that little curl, a black leather jacket, and his usual ripped and faded jeans and once sent to the principal's office, he could then stand up, curl his lip, and in his best Tennessee drawl, say, "Thank yer, thank yer very much!"

Doug couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tom impersonating Elvis Presley. He also recalled Tom wishing he could master the fine art of electric guitar. He said he'd start a band and be the lead guitarist, not singer though because everyone goes for the singer and if anyone heard him utter a tune, he'd just about have a stroke and die. He had promised Doug the job as drummer and Judy the part as vocals. He had it all planned except for Ioki and Fuller.

Doug laughed as he remembered Tom rushing into the chapel one morning with an electric guitar in tow. Some guy had sold it to him for twenty bucks and he couldn't wait to get started. Well, with one stroke, the chords snapped right off the neck of the guitar. Tom was infuriated and vowed never to even touch an instrument again with some nonsense about being cursed.

Not that Tom believed in curses or anything. Not by a long shot. He once compared a séance to once eating a rather knarly chili dog. No, Tom was by no means a superstitious person. But was he religious? Doug had never paid too much attention to what any of the Jump Street team's religions were. It was none of his business but now he couldn't help but wonder about Tom.

Tom cursed and drank a lot, those weren't exactly the marks of a religious man but his mother _did_ wear a small cross around her neck and Tom _did_ go to Christmas Eve church services with her. Doug stroked the thumb of Tom's hand and began to wonder what would happen if Tom were to…pass on.

Would he go to heaven, if there was such a place? Doug could see it now – Thomas Peter Hanson II marching through the pearly gates right past St. Peter wearing a flannel shirt, black t-shirt, and combat boots. He'd probably walk past St. Peter, flash that killer smirk and say, "Hey ya, Peaty!"

The thought almost made Doug laugh.

Almost.

But surely that wouldn't happen. Hanson still had a long life to live. He was going to settle down and get married and have a daughter. Hanson always said he wanted a little girl to spoil rotten until she stunk. A few years later, they'd both end up growing old and gray and wind up in the same nursing home to raise hell in their wheelchairs. They'd race around seeing who was fastest, not bothering to pause for a pump of oxygen. They'd complain about the nasty food and flirt like hell with the nurses.

It had been part of their plan – find girls, settle down, be each other's best man, have a few brats to love and adore and teach all the wrong kind of things to, grow old, and raise hell in some God-forsaken nursing home.

"Come on Tommy," Doug encouraged, "We have so much left to do. Don't die on me now, Tommy! I swear to God, if you die I'll kick your sorry ass! You can't leave me like this! Pull through, Tom! You just gotta pull through!"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The good thing about being sick is you can stay home and catch up on fanfictions

**A/N: The good thing about being sick is you can stay home and catch up on fanfictions! I am so glad I was able to get this chapter done this morning. Usually I can sit down and write a chapter all at once but with this one I wrote half of it last night and the other half today. I guess we'll just have to see how it turned out. I am sorry for the format (jumping back and forth between Judy and Doug) and I hope that does not make it difficult to read. Anyways, thank you for all your kind reviews. It means so much to me. Also, I hope you enjoy Chapter Thirteen, oh and please no flames in regards to the ending! Thank you.**

Chapter Thirteen

Doug Penhall slumped through the door of the chapel and begrudgingly tossed his coat upon a hook. He glanced around and saw Ioki reviewing a file and two empty desks – one for Judy, one for Hanson. Letting out a sigh, Doug made his way to his desk. He had a case to close and couldn't let anything personal get in the way. That was the thing about being an officer – you had to leave the personal stuff behind and throw yourself one-hundred percent into your work. Then, and only then, once your work was complete, could you get back to the personal aspect of your life.

Doug made his way over to his desk and dropped himself into the chair. There were several manila case files scattered here and there. Doug found the current file and flipped it open. Drug busts in schools were usually a piece of cake. But of course, that was when he had Tom there to help him. Could he handle this case on his own? The lone McQuaid?

"Penhall!"

Doug looked up to see Fuller coming over to him, his hand beckoning him into his office. Doug let out a grunt as he stood and followed his captain into the office. Fuller closed the door behind him and offered Doug a seat.

"I want to talk to you about this case," Fuller began.

"Captain, it's no big…"

"Don't you lie to me, Penhall. I know you're going through a lot, we all are, but this case has to come first."

"It does."

"Does it?" Fuller asked, his eyes widening expectant of a truthful answer.

"Well, it kind of ties with Hanson. Does that count?" Doug's voice much resembled that of a little child trying to bargain his way out of punishment.

"Penhall…"

"Look Chief…"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Fuller asked.

"Sorry, Chief…I mean, Captain. It's just, Hanson means a lot to me in a total straight-non-homo way and I just…I just don't know if I'll be able to work this alone. I'm not used to doing cases by myself, without Hanson there to help. I…I don't know if I can do this by myself."

"Doug, it's a simple case – drugs administered from the faculty to the students. I know it isn't quite as simple as the case Judy and Harry are working on but you're just gonna have to do your best. You and Hanson are two of the best. You can do this, Penhall. Without Hanson."

"But that's the thing, Cap'n, I don't want to do this without him. He's Tommy and I'm Doug. We're the McQuaids!"

"You'll just have to be a McQuaid by yourself then, or do you want me to assign this case to…"

"No," Doug was quick to answer, "I'll do it. But how do I explain Tommy being gone?"

"I don't know, excuses are the McQuaids' specialty," Fuller grinned at the young officer before him, "I am sure you'll think of something."

"Sure thing, Cap. Do you want me at school today?"

"Yeah. You're a McQuaid, it's good that you're late. Go to class like you usually do and tell them something about Tom. And Doug? Make me proud on this, got it?"

"Yes sir," Doug saluted, a grin working its way upon his face. Suddenly he dropped his hand and stared down at his scuffed sneakers.

The McQuaid salute.

"I'll do my best, sir."

"That's all I ever ask of you, Penhall. That's all I ever will ask."

--

"What'chya lookin' at, punk?" Doug barked as he walked past an acne ridden boy who was currently gaping at Doug while in the mean time trying to spit water from the rusted fountain.

"N-n-nothing," the kid stammered his response.

"That's what I thought!" Doug shrugged his rugged leather jacket back on his shoulders before continuing his walk down the hall and to his first period class – laboratory science. He tried not to think about no longer having a lab partner, not that Tommy was much of a help when it came to performing labs.

Doug continued his way down the hall and to the science lab. He swung the door open and sauntered inside. The teacher – a Mr. McMyer – dropped his chalk on the tray under the black board. He turned his attention from the diagram of a water atom and placed it on Doug McQuaid.

"Mr. McQuaid, you are thirty minutes late to my class!"

"Gosh, teach, I'm sorry. It seems as if the time just slipped right past me," Doug tried his hardest to smirk.

"Where's that brother of yours?" Mr. McMyer asked, not at all pleased by Doug's display.

"Oh, Tommy? Wells, you sees here, teach, ol' Tommy has this chick – real hot piece of tail – and it turns out she has this man, right, who ain't too happy about Tommy stakin' his claim on 'er. So this is what he does, he goes to Tommy and decides he wants to fight over Candice, that'd be the chick's name. Anyways, they start duking it out and that's when my ol' man comes out and starts yellin' and tearing away at Tommy all drunk like usual. Tommy yells about bein' sick and tired of everything and then busts a cap on the kid – Danny Davers – and that's when my ol' man just lets him. Anyways, Danny Davers is lying there on the ground, blood a-squirting out of his nose and my ol' man gets his pantyhose in a bunch and decides that he's 'ick and tired of havin' to take care of a kid like Tommy so what he does he sends him off to some school, military or somethin' like that. Anyways, he – Tommy – won't be gracing us with his presence today. Not that it's a real pretty presence after my ol' man got done with 'im," Doug raised an eyebrow suggestively and hopped that his story was believable.

"Well, take a seat then. We'll have to assign you a new lab partner," Mr. McMyer said with a roll of his eyes. From what Doug could tell, the man wasn't at all fazed by Tom's absence. If anything, he'd probably be inwardly rejoicing. One less McQuaid to have to deal with. That just meant Doug would have to work double time.

"Whatever you say, teach," he replied before sauntering over to his assigned lab table and tossing himself onto the stool. It surprised him how easily the lie had come to him. Usually Tom was the one quick on his feet, quick with excuses. Doug tried to shake the thoughts of Tom off and focus on work. Work had to be his number one right now rather he liked it or not.

"Ms. Schleper, please have a seat next to Mr. McQuaid. He'll be your new lab partner."

Doug looked up to see a short, tad chunky redheaded girl grab her back pack and make her way over to his table. She wore her hair high up in a ponytail and had a kind smile. She was definitely not the type of person Doug McQuaid wanted to associate with. She shot him a smile as she tossed her bag on the table and took her seat.

"I'm Jerrie-Lynne," she spoke.

"And I'm I Don't Care," Doug scoffed, not even bothering to glance at the girl next to him.

"I'm sorry about your brother. You two seemed close."

"Whatever." Doug was in no mood to deal with this girl, McQuaid or not.

"Well, I'm glad we can be lab partners."

"Glad?" Doug scoffed, "I wouldn't call having to work with me anything to be glad about."

"Well I am," Jerrie-Lynne answered pointedly before turning her attention to copying down the atom diagram drawn on the board.

--

Judy rolled over and stared at the clock. The red LCD letters seemed to mock her – 9:45. If this had been any other time, any other day, she would be at work right now helping Ioki solve his case – their case. She sighed and flopped over on her back, not even wanting to think about work. But then again, she had never missed a day of work except for a few incidents here and there. What would she do while not at Jump Street?

She supposed she could go down to the hospital and visit Hanson knowing that the rest of Jump Street were too busy working on cases. She'd be the only one there to visit him and she could just sit and talk with him for the whole day. She had always wondered what that would be like, talking to Hanson for a whole day. Just honestly talking. Sure they talked but they didn't know much about each other outside of work.

She could tell him how much she missed him and how much she wanted him to pull through and how sorry she was she had put him in his current position. She could just sit there and be there for him. No one else would, not at least until work let out. She could have the whole day with him if she wanted.

But then again, it would be hard having to see him. She knew each time she saw his face, she would have to be reminded that she could have prevented this. She could have stayed at his house and driven in the morning, she could have accepted his offer to go with her, she could have not stopped off for gas. There were lots of things she could have – should have – done differently.

It was then Judy began to understand the importance of 3.3 seconds.

--

"Hey!"

Doug turned and saw the little redhead bouncing after him. He rolled his eyes and let out a groan.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice harsh and demanding.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted someone to sit with at lunch. I know you and Tommy always ate together and I know you don't have a lot of friends here and I was wondering if you might be in need of some company."

"Eat where you want," he answered with a shrug.

"I know losing your brother like this is hard…"

"I didn't lose nobody!" Doug snapped, turning angrily on the girl, "He is away at a fuckin' military school. I can visit him once every month if I want to."

"Will you?" Jerrie-Lynne asked, her auburn eyes widening expectantly.

"Nah," Doug shrugged.

"Yes you will. I know you want to be all tough and everything but it's okay. I know you're upset. I would be upset too if my brother left, if I had a brother. You don't have to act tough around me."

"Who says this is an act?" Doug demanded.

"I do," Jerrie-Lynne smiled up at the older man, "I can see it in your eyes, Doug. You're hurting."

"What are you? Some kind of shrink of somethin'?" Doug challenged.

"Nah," the girl shook her head, "I just can read people and you, Doug, you're like an open book."

"Oh really?" Doug asked as they walked into the overcrowded cafeteria together.

"Really. I can tell you don't like having to switch schools a lot. I remember Tommy saying that this was your third school in the past two months. That must be difficult on you two. I have to move a lot because of my dad's work. I know it isn't exactly a piece of cake. Also, you and Tommy are very close. I know you curse each other and fight each other a lot but you really seem to be close. I know that despite what you two may say to each other, you'd give your lives for each other in a second. Also, you have a far away look, like this isn't where you belong. Almost as if you belong somewhere better than this seventh ring of hell they call a high school. You never do your homework but I swear in English I saw you read the first chapters of 1984 like the rest of us which leads me to think that this whole tough-guy-who-hates-school act is just that, an act."

"You are a shrink, aren't ya?" Doug asked.

"No," Jerrie-Lynne laughed, "Psychology is a waste in my opinion. Why study people? Just leave them be and let them live. You don't need to question that."

"I kind of agree," Doug was surprised that he and this girl had something in common but not as much as it surprised him that she knew so much about him and they had only been in school for about a week.

"Yeah well, where do want to sit?"

"Over there," Doug nodded, "I'll go get in the line. You want anything?"

"I brought my lunch. To be honest, I am scared to touch whatever the heck it is they try to pass off as food with a fifty-foot stick," Jerrie smiled at Doug as he slumped over towards the line. There was something about him. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was something about him, something different.

--

He didn't look different, but then again she shouldn't have expected him to. Judy took a seat in the familiar chair next to his bed and placed his hand in hers. She wiped the bangs from his eyes. He really did need a hair cut.

"Hey, Hanson," Judy smiled at him, attempting to sound cheery, "I-I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I won't hurt you again, okay? I know I should have listened to you that night. I should have done a thousand things differently and if I had, you might not be here right now," the cheerfulness in her voice faded, "I-I did this to you, Hanson and I won't ever forgive myself for it. I-I just can't risk losing another member of my team, Hans. That's way I-I have decided to resign. Maybe I can find another job, maybe one closer to my family. I just-I just can't risk hurting anyone else. I put you in danger, Hanson. I can't live with that. So I just wanted to come and say goodbye, alright? It's for the best. I-I'll miss you," Judy's voice began to break and a tear fell from her eye, "It's just…I don't want to hurt anyone else. I'll be gone by the time you get out of this place, Hanson. I'll be gone and you'll never have to face me again. I'm doing this for you, Hanson. Believe me I am. I am only thinking of you," Judy leaned over and kissed the young officer on the forehead, "Forgive me," she said before turning and walking out the door, leaving Hanson behind.

**A/N: Ooooh! ****A cliffy! ****Feel free to insert creepy, ominous music here! I am having so much fun writing this and I hope ya'll are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you for your suggestions for new stories. I am considering doing a reunion one. Anyways, thank you so much for sticking with this story. It means a lot to me. I don't know if I'll get to update again today but I'll try. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

_Captain Fuller,_

_I was going to come to see you about this but at the time and given the situation, I have come to the conclusion that a letter would do more justice to what it is I have to say to you and the rest of Jump Street._

_Captain, I have made the decision to leave Jump Street. Do not think this decision as rash or as a spur of the moment thing because it isn't. I have given this a lot of thought and I feel as though it is for the best if I leave. It was not Kenkrick that put Hanson in that hospital, it was me. It was me and my stupidity and un-thoughtfulness that caused him to be in the state in which he is now. If I hadn't stopped for gas, Hanson wouldn't be in a coma right now. _

_Captain, I beg of you, please do not try and talk me out of this. It breaks my heart to believing all of you. You all are very dear to me and I love all of you but I can not risk putting someone else in danger. It is for the best, Captain Fuller that I leave. _

_As a final note, I'd like to thank you for the opportunity you have given me over the course of these years. You have been more of a father figure to me than my own dad and I appreciate that so much. More so than you can now. I will write soon once I get my feet planted where I need to be._

_Thank you for respecting my decision._

_Much Love and Kisses,_

_Detective Judy Hoffs._

"Shit!" Captain Fuller hissed after reading the letter that was left taped to his office door, "Shit!" With a single wave of his hand, he knocked off a mug of pencils, stapler, and a hole-punch. He wadded the paper up and tossed it against the wall, cursing it and the woman who had written it.

"Captain?" Officer Ioki knocked twice on the door before propping it open, "Are you alright, sir?"

"No, Ioki. I'm not."

"What's happened? It's like a tornado blew through here," Harry eyed the scattered office supplies.

"Read that," Fuller nodded towards the crumpled piece of paper.

"What is this?" Ioki asked as he unfolded it. His eyes widened as he read the scribbled vignettes, "She-she's leaving?"

"She's already left. That bastard! He did this to her! If Kenkrick wasn't in jail, I swear to God…"

"Captain, we have to do something. We have to get her back!"

"Look, Ioki, I want her back just as badly as you do but this is Judy's decision. She wants this right now. If we really want her to come back, we'll let her go and make the decision on her own. We can't force her."

"But…"

"Harry, if she really wants to be here, she'll come back."

"I hate this! I hate not being able to do anything about it! I hate just watching her go without being able to stop her!"

"I know, Harry, I know."

--

"What the hell do you mean she's gone!" Penhall shouted that morning. He had just walked through the doors and was heading towards his desk when he saw Ioki and Fuller standing there, there faces downcast. At first Penhall had thought they had received negative news about Hanson. He had run over and started demanding to know what happened to him and why they weren't down at the hospital. It had been Fuller who had placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and told him the news wasn't about Hanson, it was about Judy.

"She didn't want to be here any more," Fuller explained, "She left a note saying that she was the one who put Hanson in danger and that she was the one that did this to him. She blames herself completely and said that she wanted to leave before she hurt anyone else…"

"Then why aren't we going after her!" Doug shouted, his voice growing angry, his hands forming fists.

"We can't," Fuller explained, "It doesn't work that way, Doug and you and I both know it."

"But we have to do something!"

"We have to wait and see if she comes back on her own. Penhall, this is her decision. No one can force her and no one can make it for her. She has to be the one to do this. Not you, not me, and not Ioki."

"Hanson could have made her stay," Doug growled heatedly.

"Hanson is in the hospital in a coma, Penhall!" Fuller's voice rose on account of a thinning patience with his officer, "There isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it!"

"But…did she at least leave a phone number so we can call her?"

"No," Fuller shook her head, "She has cut us off completely. But Penhall, if she wants to return like I think she will, she will. We just have to wait."

Waiting was not on the list of things Doug Penhall was real thrilled about having to do. He had to wait for Hanson to pull through, he had to wait to collar this case, and he had to wait for Judy to come home – all of which he was beginning to think would never happen.

As he grabbed his coat and headed out the door to school, he noticed the light blue Mustang sitting in Hanson's usual spot. Fuller had driven it over after the shooting. Doug walked over to it and stared into the window – a memory flashing through his head.

_"Tom, why don't you just trade that in for a newer, faster model?"_

_"Doug, this car was my dad's. He always said it would be mine some day. I guess I never thought that day would be so soon but it was and it's mine."_

_"Tom…I-I didn't know the car was your dad's…"_

_"Yeah, it was. Had it as long as I can remember. I remember fixing it up with him on Saturday's and right after school. I remember when I was little, my dad sat me up in the driver's seat with some phonebooks under me so I could see over the wheel and 'drive.' When I turned sixteen, he promised me that that car would be mine. Said that he wouldn't want nobody else driving it or even touching it for that matter. It was ours, only ours and no one else's. Not even Mom was allowed to drive it. Well, when he…when he…died this car sat in the garage for about a year until finally on Valentine's Day, I decided to drive it. I had never driven it myself. Dad had never gotten around to teaching me how. But I backed it out of the garage and out of the driveway and took it on this little back road only my dad and I seemed to know about and I drove it. I drove it up and down the road and it didn't lurch and it didn't do anything it wasn't supposed to. Keep in mind, Doug, I've never driven before. Well, when I told my mom about it, she had a conniption about me being safe, how I should have told her where I was going and all of this stuff but when I told her that I had driven Dad's car perfectly, she said it was because he was watching over me in it, Doug. I've never gotten a wreck in that car, I've never even got a speeding ticket. My dad watches over me in this 'Stang and I know he always will. That's why I can't ever get rid of it. If I get rid of it, I'll get rid of him and I know I can't do that. Besides, this car is upholstered in memories."_

_"Tom…"_

_"See that stain right there? I spilled juice in it when I was seven. Dad was off on a patrol and I had just gotten in a fight with Mom over something so I went out and sat in that car because at the moment, it was the closet thing I had to him. Anyways, I had a cup of juice with me and it spilled. I freaked out, Doug, like really, really freaked out. I thought my dad would kill me so when he came home, I hid out in my tree house. When he came looking for me, he found me right away. He told me he saw the stain and wanted to know what happened. I told him I missed him and needed him and because he wasn't there, I chose the closest thing to him – the car. I told him it was an accident and I am pretty sure I broke down right there crying. He came up into the tree house we had built last summer and told me that he wasn't mad about the stain, he was mad because I had hid from him. He said I should never fear him because he'd never do anything that would cause me to fear him. He said that it was just a stain and that things like that happen. I told him we could use the Spray 'N Wash to get it off but he said no. He said that that stain was my own personal touch to the car and he'd never erase my mark on it, Doug. It's memories like that that just…you can't just get rid of them, Doug and replace those memories, replace my father for a newer, faster model."_

_"Tom, I'm sorry. I had no idea…"_

_"Well now you do. Doug, this car is an escape for me. If I'm ever feeling depressed or something, I just get in it and drive on that road and no one else knows about with my dad in the passenger seat and just…drive."_

As Doug stared into the Mustang, he could see the juice stain. He longed for something like Tom's Mustang that he could just get in when he was depressed and just drive. Sighing, he yanked the door open and twisted the keys from the ignition. After shoving them into his pocket, he began to walk towards the school. He couldn't risk someone taking Tom's Mustang – Tom's memories.

As Doug walked to the school, he couldn't help but feel a sense of despondence. His mother was gone, his father was gone, his uncle was gone, his aunt was gone, Tom was gone, and now Judy was gone. Tom said he knew loss, but he didn't. Doug knew loss and he knew he couldn't take one more loss. If he lost someone else he loved, he'd probably break. _How many times do I have to break before I shatter? _

**A/N: I love O.A.R so hence the last sentence. I know this story is a lot of Tom/Mr. Hanson stuff but I honestly didn't know what to do for this chapter and I love Tom's feelings about his dad and so I wanted to include them into this story. I am sorry if they are out of place. Anyways, I'll try and update sooner than I have been. Thank you again for reading and sticking with me. **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: As of now I have 60 reviews and I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with this story and continuing to read it despite how terrible it is at times

**A/N: As of now I have 60 reviews and I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with this story and continuing to read it despite how terrible it is at times. I know I am not the next J.K Rowling or Tom Clancy or any other famous writer of our time and it means a lot to me that so many of you have stuck with me – not just with Prey but with my other stories as well. Especially Ghostwriter who seems to support me through practically every story I write! Thank you all so much and I hope you stay faithful to this story. You can never know how much it's meant to me. Thank you! **

Chapter Fifteen

Captain Adam Fuller sighed as he leafed through a file. After a few seconds of feeble attempts to concentrate, he tossed the folder aside and placed his head in hands. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Penhall like that but he was just so frustrated lately. First Hanson and now Judy. It seemed as if his Jump Street program was slowly beginning to disintegrate. If Hanson hadn't gotten shot, Judy would still be there. They were two of his finest officers – Judy with her intelligence and Hanson with his passion, his drive. Jump Street couldn't run without those two.

Fuller had always thought of himself as a father figure towards the officers of Jump Street. He had taken them under his wing and had been there for him through thick and thin. Now he didn't know how to do that. How could he possibly be the same old work-driven Adam Fuller when two of the people he cared for the most were gone? Sighing once again, he lifted his head and looked at the pictures on his desk. One of course was of his son, Skip. The next one was of him and an army buddy. The last was of him and the officers of Jump Street – including Booker. They had all gone out for drinks to celebrate a clean collar and had taken that picture. Everyone – even Dennis – was smiling and laughing, beers in hand, eyes twinkling with something that could only be described as mirth.

Fuller lifted the picture and stared at it for a moment. They were his officers. He had always been there to make sure they were on the right track, to keep them safe, watch over them, protect them. Now he was beginning to feel that that task was impossible.

--

Doug Penhall walked in a fog down the hall to his first period class. He hoped that Jerrie-Lynne wouldn't be there or at least wouldn't talk to him. He didn't feel like speaking to the pestering little annoyance who thought she knew everything about him. She was weird, weirder than him and it scared him. But as fate would have it, here came the bouncy ball of energy bobbing down the hallway over to him.

"Doug!" She said excitedly, "Hey!"

Doug decided it would be in his best interest not to say anything.

"Doug?" Jerrie-Lynne skipped up to him, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Doug mumbled, praying she would just leave him alone.

"You look upset. Is it Tommy? Have you heard from him yet?"

"It isn't Tommy," Doug growled, "It's my friend."

"Who?" Doug turned his head and glared at the girl in front of him. He knew she would never leave him alone and he probably had to tell her something just to get her to shut up.

"My friend, Judy," he answered, "She ran away yesterday and no one knows where she is and she didn't leave a phone number or anything so I can't call and I'm scared for her."

"Wow," Jerrie-Lynne's eyes widened, "Losing your brother and your friend in a matter of a day? I'm terribly sorry! Maybe she'll come home!"

"I doubt it," Doug grumbled, "She left a note and it didn't sound like she'd be back any time soon."

"Well, why don't you go to the police?"

_Oh, I don't know…maybe because I am the police!!_

"I can't. She'd kill me. She doesn't want anyone to find her. Even me."

"You seem close."

"She was closer to Tommy. He doesn't know yet."

"You should call him. Maybe, if he is so close to her, he'll know where she went."

"That…that isn't a bad idea."

"I'm happy to have helped! Want to walk me to class?"

"No," Doug tried his best not to sound rude, "I'm skipping first period."

"Oh, well I'll see you later. If you're here at lunch, I'll have a spot saved."

"Thanks," he mumbled before walking off down the hall.

Ask Tommy. That would be a great idea. Of course Tom would know where she might have gone. Tom knew practically everything about Judy – more than everyone at Jump Street combined. He would definitely know where she would have gone just to get away. Too bad Tom was in a coma in the hospital right now. Doug shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked down the hallway. He wasn't getting any leads on this case anyways, what harm could it do to skip a day?

--

"Hey, Tom!" Doug said as he slipped into the hospital room, "I have some good news and bad news. I know you'd want the good news first so here it goes – our case is going nowhere. I know, it seems like bad news but the good news is that I can't solve this thing without you. I need you, Tommy. You know that. Hell, you've always told me I have the IQ of a toilet plunger, well a toilet plunger can't solve a case, Tom. Not without you I can't. So maybe that'll motivate you to pull through faster. Oh, and if that wasn't enough, here's the bad news. Judy left. Yeah, I know it seems so sudden and everything. She thinks that she's the one who caused this. She blames herself for you getting shot, the coma, everything. Tom, we got to get her back. Fuller says there isn't anything we can do but there is. We can talk to her – or at least you can, or rather could. Tom, you have to pull through! No one knows where she is or what she is doing. Hell, we don't even know if she's safe or not. Only you can tell us where she'd go. Only you can convince her to come back, to come home. Please Tommy, wake up! Wake up and go get her! Bring her back to Jump Street. Bring her back to home!"

--

The ran beat against the windshield of her beat up yellow car. Her hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning a ghostly white. She bit back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes as she pushed the accelerator a little harder. The light house was almost insight. She had driven for the past seven hours and now here it was. The lighthouse was the only place she could find comfort and solace. She could just sit out on the beach and watch the sunset and forget Jump Street, forget Tom Hanson, forget all the pain she caused everyone and wash herself a way with the waves. If the rain would ever stop.

--

Doug sighed and leaned back in the chair. He began to close his eyes and doze off when a slight movement of the hand in his caused him to jerk awake.

"Tom?" Doug asked, his voice eager, "Come on, Tommy! Tommy wake up! Come on Tom! Tom, we need you! Fight this, Tom! Wake up! Wake the fuck up, Tom or I swear to God I will kick your ass! Wake up!!"

Another movement of the hand caused Doug to burst into a grin before charging out of the hospital room and running over to the nurse's station. A kind looking nurse with red curly hair stepped back a bit as the grown man in ripped jeans, combat boots, and a flannel shirt came running up to her. He was out of breath by the time he reached her and was gasping for air as he attempted to tell her what had just occurred.

"Tommy…Tom Hanson…he…he…"

"What happed, sir? Is Mr. Hanson alright? You need to calm down…"

"He…he…moved…his…hand!"

"He moved his hand?" The nurse repeated, her eyes wide, "Show me."

"I was…holding his hand…and I was dozing off…and his hand…it jerked…like…he was…trying…to wake…me…up."

"Alright sir, I'll come with you and check his vitals. If what you're saying happened, then the future looks bright. I'm not saying that he won't be fully functional by the time he wakes up but he will wake up."

"Thank God!" Doug exhaled as he followed the nurse into Tom's room, "See? Maybe he'll do it again…"

"Alright, I'll go get his doctor. You wait here Mr. …"

"Penhall. Doug Penhall."

"Penhall. You wait right here and I'll get the doctor."

"Okkie doke."

Doug went over to Tom and held his hand again, smiling. Tom was going to pull through. Somehow, some way, he would pull through. He had to.

"Mr. Penhall?"

"Yup?" Doug looked up to see Tom's doctor standing in the doorway with the nurse.

"I am Dr. Descant. I heard Tom here moved his hand. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir. He jerked it. The nurse said that means he'll be fine!"

"I didn't…"

"We don't know that as of yet," Dr. Descant interrupted the nurse, "Now then, I am going to have to check his nerves to make sure that there is no sign of nerve damage. I will use this pin to put pressure of certain areas of his body like his hands and his feet. If he moves or gives any inclination of feeling, we'll know that he is not suffering from nerve damage."

"Okay," Doug nodded, trying to take in what the doctor was saying, "But he will wake up, right?"

"If he passes this test, there is a very high chance."

"Great! Get going!" Doug ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Alright Mr. Penhall," Dr. Descant laughed, "Patience is a virtue."

Dr. Descant lifted the pin and placed it against Tom's foot. There was a flinch.

"You aren't hurting him, are ya?" Doug asked.

"No, Doug. It's just a prick. This is very good…mmhmm…very good," the doctor mused to himself as he placed the pin against Tom's flesh. More flinching.

"So he'll be fine?"

"He'll be fine. The movements are involuntary but movements just the same. He is still in the coma but he will pull out of it. Don't worry, Mr. Penhall. Your friend will pull through just fine. He's a strong young man, isn't he?"

"Very," Doug nodded.

"Good. He'll be back, Mr. Penhall. Just give him some time and he'll come back."

Doug smiled and thanked the doctor. As he sat back down on his chair, he wished they could say the same thing about the other officer who had left.

**A/N: I am not a doctor nor do I know much about medicine, comas, or the like so I apologize if my facts are off. Please do not hate or flame me for it. And yay! Tom's pulling through!! Now to solve the Judy problem… **


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know I said I hate it when writers dedicate a chapter to an Author's Note but I have to do this one last time and here is why

_**A/N: I know I said I hate it when writers dedicate a chapter to an Author's Note but I have to do this one last time and here is why.**_

_**Today was a really bad day for me. I made a 40something on a test today and was basically called a complete and total Neanderthal by my teacher. Also, I study forever for this class taking all the notes, outlining chapters, and spending hours of studying before the test. Then, I go in and flunk the test. Oh, and did I mention my parents think it is entirely my fault and are blaming me for not even caring about my grades?**_

_**I don't even know what to do right now. I just feel so depressed and so completely angered and unmotivated. I just want to go psychopathic on someone but I know I can't. Oh, and to make matters worse, I had a huge fight with my mom and said things I probably shouldn't.**_

_**I just feel so down right now and low. I hate to be cliché and fangirl-ish but to reference 21 Jump Street, remember in Swallowed Alive and how miserable and tortured Tom Hanson felt? That's how I feel right now. I feel completely alone as if no one cares nor is on my side.**_

_**I don't even feel like writing any more. At the moment, it feels to me like what the hell is the point? No one thinks I'll amount to anything anyways, or at least not my parents or teachers. I tried to name ONE thing I am good at but I couldn't even do that. **_

_**I am not suicidal nor am I depressed. I just had a horrible day and feel like there is no method to the madness that is my life. I am sorry if this story has to be put on hold for a while. I just am not motivated to write. When I am again, I will work on another chapter, I promise. It might be a while but I will update. Please bear with me. I hope to have another chapter up by this weekend.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with me and I apologize for disappointing you. However, I commend you for sticking with this horrid little piece of drivel that is my writing. It does mean a lot to me – more than you can ever know.**_

_**Thank you. **_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Only because you asked…

**A/N: Only because you asked…**

Chapter Sixteen

Doug Penhall sat in the office and bounced his knee up and down. Of all the places to be!

"Officer Penhall, he will see you now," said a tall, leggy blonde whom Doug couldn't help but stare a moment too long at.

"Thank you," he nodded before making his way over to the office door and opening it. There sat the too familiar young man with hair as black as night and eyes to match. His lips were almost upturned in a smirk that Doug wanted to smack right off his face but knew he could not.

"Penhall," the man nodded curtly, looking up from the file he was absorbed with. His voice was like frozen stone and Doug tried hard to not look to taken aback.

"Dennis," he attempted to make his voice just as equally icy and callous.

"What do you want, Doug?" Dennis asked, his voice impatient, "I'm working on something important here."

"Not as important as what I'm about to tell you."

"Is that so?" Dennis's voice was challenging, "Try me?"

"Well, Hanson was shot and is in ICU in a coma and Judy blamed herself for the whole mess and left and no one knows where she is or if she is okay."

Doug glanced at Dennis Booker and waited for a response. At first, Dennis merely blinked, dropped the file out of his hands, and leaned back in his chair. His eyes showed no emotion but then again, they never really did to begin with.

"So Tommy boy finally got himself shot, eh? I knew he had it commin' sooner 'er later…"

"He got shot trying to protect Judy from Kenkrick."

"Kenkrick? Didn't he work for…"

"You got it."

"So, are you going to spill the details or what?" Dennis asked, waving his hand impatiently as if ordering about a servant.

"Judy was kidnapped by Kenkrick who wanted to avenge Crane. He beat her up pretty badly and raped her. Jump Street went in to save her and Kenkrick shot Hanson in the chest."

"Fuck," Dennis cursed.

"It gets worse."

"It always does."

"Jude is blaming herself for everything and thinks she is responsible for Tom's…condition. She resigned from Jump Street and left. No one knows where she is and she didn't leave a number. I'm real worried, Dennis."

"And you have no idea where she went?"

"No," Doug shook his head, "If I did, I wouldn't be standing here, would I?"

"No, I guess not," Dennis pushed the chair back and stood up, "Doug, why do you think I – of all people – would know where Judy is?"

"Because," Doug shrugged, "Tom's in a coma and can't tell us and well…you were close to her."

"We went on one date!"

"That's one more date than I've ever been on with her. Unless you count Valentine's when she took us all out for drinks…"

"Ha! A pity date," Dennis smirked.

"Look, you can either help us find her or not. Either way, I don't give a monkey's ass but the thing is, I care about Judy – I care about Judy a whole heck of a lot – so either you can grow up and help us or you can sit on your ass and wait for us to find her, for us to solve this case, just like you always did. Take your pick."

"I wouldn't know where to begin looking."

"Neither do we but four is more than three."

"No shit, alright I'll help you find her. I can-I can make a list of places she might go but other than that, I don't know what else to do."

"Thanks for helping, Dennis," Doug said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, Doug!" Dennis's voice cut him short, "If…if anyone asks, I didn't do this for you or her or Tom, got it? I got expectations to live down to."

"Wouldn't want to ruin your rep by making you sound caring," Doug smirked before leaving the office and Dennis Booker with his thoughts.

--

Booker didn't know what exactly prompted him to do it but after Doug left, he took an early lunch break and drove down the hospital. At first, he almost turned back. What he was doing was silly, foolish, and downright stupid. Walking into that hospital and seeing Hanson would be a death-wish if any of Jump Street or even Tom himself found out but for some reason, Booker just had to see him.

"Hi," the redheaded nurse with a kind smile looked up at Booker as he made his way over to the nurses' station, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Tom Hanson."

"Oh, are you a friend or relative?"

"Uh…something like that," Booker shrugged.

"He's right down the hall. You can only see him for a few minutes before I have to check his vitals."

"Alright. It won't take long. Thanks."

"Sure thing!"

Booker sulked down the hall and over to the room marked "T. Hanson." He pushed the door open and made his way over to the police officer he had come to loathe with every ounce of being within him. Upon seeing the very fragile, pale Tom Hanson, Booker's heart softened. Here he was, Tom Hanson, invincible, unbeatable, lying in a hospital bead relying on machines for food and breath. Sighing, Booker walked closer to the bed.

"You god damned son of a bitch!" Booker cursed the man before him, "You little bastardly coward! You call yourself an officer! One of Jump Street's finest! Well you aren't anything more than a prick! Lying in bed, scaring everyone half to death. Judy left because of you, you know? Yup, Doug came by and told me the whole thing. Pretty rotten of you, in my opinion…"

A knock at the door interrupted him and Booker looked up to see the nurse from before standing in the doorway.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir but I do need to ask you to leave now. I need to…"

"One more second, please?" Dennis asked, flashing his bright black eyes glistening with what could have been mistaken for tears.

"Alright, one more second. Keep it quick."

Dennis waited until the nurse was outside before continuing, "Get out of this, Hamburger. You gotta get outta this and help us find 'er. We can't do this alone and you know that, you bastard. I have to go but let me just say this: when you get out of this – because you will get out of this – I will kick your ass for what you did. Because of you, everyone is torn up. You're a real piece of work, Hanson. Now, I gotta go or else that nurse might just go ballistic on my ass which might not be such a bad thing after all. Pull through, Hamburger," Dennis rested his hand on Tom's, "For all of us."

"He'll get better you know," the nurse said after Dennis had emerged from the room, "Your friend will get better."

"He isn't…" Dennis paused before continuing, "Yeah, he's strong. He'll get better. He has to. He's Tom-the-fuck-Hanson. Greatest officer on Jump Street!" There was a trace of acridity on his voice when he said it which, for a guy like Dennis Booker, was actually an improvement.

**A/N: Yes, I updated. For once, I didn't have any homework. I want to thank you for all the kind things you all said to me. It really meant a lot to me, more than you can know. A majority of you had me in tears and I just had to repay you with a chapter, so there it was, Dennis Booker and all. I know some of you might not be too happy that I added him in my story but, like usual, he's there no matter what, even when no one wants him around. It's part of his Booker-ishness. Anyways, thank you so much again. Literally, you guys had me in tears. Thank you so much, all of you. **


	19. Chapter 19

**SOME VERY SAD NEWS FROM YOURS TRULY: **_**PLEASE READ!!**_

Hey guys, it's me, xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx. I have some bad news. This past week, someone very dear to me passed away – my Dell flat-screen computer. I know it sounds cheesy but I need that computer for my writing and am lost without it. Oh, and when it decided to "kick the bucket" on me, it took all my fanfiction documents with it. So now I am completely and utterly story-less.

As I write this, I am using my dad's computer. He hates when I use it so I'll try to be brief. It will not be until Christmas (when my dad is giving me a new Sony Vaio LAPTOP!!) that I will be able to update my stories.

It truly is killing me to know that I will not be able to write for almost two months. As you all know, writing is a hunger, a thirst, and an addiction for me. I can't ease the desire I have to write and have to write something at least once a day. It will be literally hell for me these next two weeks and I want you to know that I am sorry for not being able to update.

I have such beautiful, wonderful readers and each and every one of you is very near and dear to my heart. I don't think you can ever be able to grasp how important and how much your reviews are to me. They literally make my day. Each morning I go to check them and each morning they put a bright smile upon my face. I will miss all of you very much these next two months but I want you to know, the day after Christmas, I will update.

And that's a promise.

And as far as my stories go, here is the agenda:

_**Prey**_ – It is a very hard story to write and I've been having some great difficulty with it; however, I did begin another chapter on it only to have that taken away by the cruel and untimely death of my dear Dell. I have most of it written down in my head and it will scratch it upon a sheet of paper to at least have something to recall when I begin the chapter again in December.

_**Scared To Death**_ – I am having so much fun with this story, more than I probably should. I also started the third, I believe, chapter before my computer wiped it away. Don't worry, there'll be lots of chills, thrills, spooks, and boos…just around Advent, not Halloween. Which is rather disappointing for me but I hope you'll be patient with it.

_**Something More **_– Wow, I never thought I'd get that many reviews for that little piece of crud I posted but I guess I did. Don't worry, I will update this too. It may take me a bit longer because it isn't a favorite of mine but I will update.

_**Tied Together With a Purple Ribbon **_– I never thought I'd get that many reviews for this either. I don't really know which direction I'll take it but I will take it up to the wedding of George and Nora so please be patient with me.

I hope all of you will wait for me and be patient. I hope that my lack of computer won't cause me to lose any of you. You guys all mean so much to me and I can truly call a lot of you my friends. I mean it when I say YOU are what keep me writing and it will be YOU that will keep me going and pulling through until December. Just please wait for me.

Thank you so much!

XOXOXO

The Phantom's Rose

_**FOR MY FRIENDS AT JUMP STREET:**_

P.S: Okay, Tommy, what the HECK was up with that goatee you had on during "Date With an Angel" yesterday's rerun? Dear Lord, Johnny, you look sexy in everything but with a minor exception for that goatee! Goodness gracious! Someone tell me that was just one of Johnny's attempts to get himself fired!


	20. Chapter 20

_**MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!!!!!!!!!**_

**I was cleaning off my desk and something fell off of it so I picked it up, put it back where it went, and started my computer and had internet!!! I guess next time it goes away on me, I'll just drop that thingy and it'll fix again. Anyways, this chapter has been saved on my USB for awhile and I couldn't wait to get it uploaded. Please, please, please enjoy! You don't know how happy I am right now! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Seventeen

"Penhall, a word," Fuller summoned as Doug Penhall begrudgingly followed him into his office. He knew he was in for a lecture and was not in the mood for it by any means.

"Yes, Cap'n?" Doug asked, trying his best not to sound sarcastic.

"I wanted to ask you how the case is going."

"Look, Captain, I haven't gotten any leads and there is this annoying girl Jerri-Lynne who is constantly on my ass about stuff. It's so aggravating!"

"Can you do this, Penhall?"

"What do you mean, Coach?"

"I mean, can you handle this case by yourself?"

"I-I don't know."

"I can send in Ioki if you'd like. He wrapped up his case and doesn't have anything to do. I can put you on desk duty until…"

"Captain, I don't want to sound like I'm skimping out here or anything, it's just…"

"I understand, Penhall. You're going through a lot. If you need any days off or anything, I am more than prepared to offer them."

"Thanks, Captain but I think I'll be fine with desk duty for a while."

"Good. Penhall, they will come back."

"You don't know that. You can't know that."

"But I can hope," Fuller answered, "I can hope and pray that they come back and come back soon. That's all any of us can do, Doug."

--

Judy sighed as she stared out of the east window. The sun was just beginning to set over the ocean and pain the sea a watercolor of pink, blue, orange, yellow, red, and purple. She tucked her feet up around her on the couch and sipped the cup of tea.

"Finally," she said to herself, as she had a habit of doing when alone, "Peace, solace, calmness. No murders, no drugs, no perverted teachers, no supremacists, just calmness. No cases, no angry Fuller, no immature McQuaids, no Hanson and Penhall to put water balloons in my chair, no Ioki to bug me about cases, and no Blowfish…" Judy's brow furrowed and she took an angry swig of her tea punctuating it with, "Yes, this is the life!"

--

"Hey, Pal!" Doug walked in carrying yet another balloon bouquet. It was the third one he had bought from the gift shop downstairs. With having no case to work on, Doug's schedule was freed up – allowing him more time to spend at the hospital with Tom.

"Look what I brought you! Another balloon bouquet! Pretty cool, huh? You should see the chick workin' down at the gift shop, Tommy. She's got a real nice tail on her. Okay, picture this, tall, leggy, and blonde! Yup, you heard me, blonde!"

Doug ran a nervous hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"Tommy, you don't realize how much I hate you right about now. I mean, I am on freakin' desk duty until you get your ass out of here! Fuller was questionin' my ability to work my case and decided to put Ioki on it instead. But just between you and me," Doug looked around cautiously, "I couldn't do crap without you there. And that chick, Jerri-Lynne was getting on my last nerve! So, how've you been? They treatin' you alright? Cause if they aren't I'm gonna have to do something about that, ya know?"

Doug glanced around the hospital room. There were cards lining the window sill and balloons and stuffed animals galore. Doug stood up and put his bouquet in the corner of the room and walked back over to Tom.

"This sure is a real nice set up. I mean, just look at all the stuff people have brought you! You sure do have a lot of people pullin' for ya, Tommy."

"Ah-hem."

Doug turned to see Mrs. Hanson standing in the doorway, a vase of flowers in her hand. Upon seeing Doug, she nodded politely.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Hanson. I-I can leave if you want me to. I know you probably want some time alone with Tom and all…"

"That's alright, Doug. You may stay if you'd like."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hanson."

"How're you holding up, Doug?" Mrs. Hanson asked, her eyes full of concern for her son's best and closest friend as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Alright, I suppose," Doug answered, sitting across from her with Tom in between them.

"That's good. Any interesting cases to keep your mind occupied?"

"One but Fuller and I thought it was best that I go on desk duty. Mrs. Hanson, I-I just don't work well without my partner there to help me 'long the way. I don't know what it is. I mean, I always figured that I could do a case on my own but I realized I can't. I need Tom there."

"Doug, have you given any thought to the possibility that maybe you can do a job on your own, you just don't want to?"

Doug shook his head. He hadn't thought about it in that light.

"Doug, before I lost my husband, I thought I had been prepared for anything. Preparation for the worst comes with the job of being the wife of a cop I suppose. I thought if I ever were to lose Thomas, that I would be mournful but still able to function on my own. I figured that if anything happened to him, I'd still be able to be a mother without him there to help. When I lost him, Doug, I stopped functioning. It-it was a very bad time for me spent with lots of drinking and doing things I wasn't supposed to…"

"Mrs. Hanson…"

"Now Doug, be a gentleman and don't interrupt," Mrs. Hanson scolded kindly, "I stopped being a mother. I just shut off. Now, don't get me wrong, I wanted to be the mother Tom needed but I figured that without Thomas there, I wouldn't know how. I spent more time drinking and spending my time locked in my room than I did with my own son. I know it must have been hard for him. He never cried around me, Doug. One night after he came home late from somewhere with a black eye, we got in a fight. I yelled at him and cursed him and told him he was an embarrassment to his father and to me and-and I hit him, Doug. I never hit Tom…ever. That night was the first time I heard him cry. I was in bed and our bedrooms shared a wall. I heard him cry through the wall, Doug and it was at that moment I knew, rather I thought I could or not, that I needed to step up to the plate and be a mother."

"Wow, Mrs. Hanson. I never knew that."

"It isn't a story I like to share, Douglass. Tom and I have had a lot of ups and downs but after that night, I tried my best to make things right. I cracked down on the parenting, I made sure I knew where he was twenty-four seven. I made sure that he knew I was always there for him to go to if he ever needed to talk. I made sure that he knew I was his mother and I'd lay down my life for him. He's my son, Doug, and it kills me to know I could lose him any day he straps on that badge, but it is something I have to life with, Doug. Now then, the point of that story was that you might not feel like you can function as a cop without my son there but the truth is you can and you will. I didn't think I could be a good mother to Tom without his father but when I had to be, I was, or at least I hope I was."

"You were Mrs. Hanson. Your son is very proud of you."

"Oh, Doug…"

"He is! He talks about you a lot and you should see him before Mother's Day. He gets all frantic and drags Judy and me all over the shopping center trying to find something for you. Usually the day ends with him in a fit saying that 'there isn't anything in the damn world that's good enough to give her.' And he means that. He loves you, Mrs. Hanson."

"Thank you, Doug. My son is lucky, you know, to have such a good partner, such a good friend."

"He has a good mother, too," Doug nodded towards her.

"Thank you. I swear, when he gets out of this place, I am going to kill him for putting me through all this."

"Get in line," Doug smirked, "I-I have get going but it was good talking with you, Mrs. Hanson."

"It was good talking to you too, Doug."

Doug gave a little wave before turning and leaving the room. Mrs. Hanson clasped Tom's cold hands in hers and gave them a kiss.

"Tommy, pull through for me. Please, Tommy. Don't be like your father. Don't leave me like that, Tommy. Please stay with me – please stay with us. Your daddy always said that someone had to catch the bad guys, Tommy, and you're that person. Pull through, Tommy, and get yourself out there and catch those bad guys. I love you baby. I love you more than you ever will know and I am sorry for my mistakes and I am sorry for pushing you away all those years ago but if-if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do. Stay with me, baby, stay with me."

As Mrs. Hanson wiped away a tear, Tom's hand moved in hers.

"Tommy…Tommy? Tom, can you hear me?" Mrs. Hanson's heart was racing, "Tom, if you can hear me, blink twice, alright? If you can hear me, blink twice!"

_Blink. Blink._

"Oh my God, Tom come on! Pull through, Tommy!" Mrs. Hanson quickly fiddled around and found the emergency button attached on a wire to the bed. She hurriedly began to press the button. In no time at all, a nurse entered the room, a worried look on her face.

"What's happened, ma'am?" She asked.

"He-he blinked! I told him to blink twice if he heard me and he did!"

"That is a very good sign. I'll go get his doctor. Hold on, ma'am," the nurse quickly left the room and returned with a man Mrs. Hanson did not recognize, "This is Doctor Kimberton," the nurse explained, "He'll be examining Tom today."

"Hello," Mrs. Hanson stretched out a hand, "I'm his mother, Margaret Hanson."

"Mrs. Hanson, this is very good news. Your son is regaining consciousness. I will check his vitals and run several tests. From what you have said, it appears that Tom is regaining cognitive functioning."

"Oh, thank God!"

Doctor Kimberton walked around the bed and over to Tom. He checked Tom's heart and flashed a flash light into his eyes causing him to jerk.

"Very good, very good," Doctor Kimberton nodded, "Mrs. Hanson, I think it is best you go home for now and let Tom get some rest. It seems to me you could use some too to help you de-stress."

"Thank you, Doctor Kimberton," Mrs. Hanson smiled, shaking his hand, "Will you call me if there are any significant changes."

"Of course," the doctor nodded, "If there are any changes, we'll let you know right away."

Mrs. Hanson thanked him once more before grabbing her purse and hurrying out to see if Doug was still in the parking lot. She scanned the rows of cars but couldn't see him anywhere. Sighing, she pulled her keys from her pocket and made her way over to the red Cadillac she proudly drove. _Thank you, God_, she silently prayed, _for not taking him away just yet._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Eighteen

Doug Penhall was pouring himself over a manila file folder, his head in his hands, and his knee bouncing up and down to some unknown rhythm. He was a mess and he knew it. Mrs. Hanson had called him that night to let him know that Hanson was starting to wake up. Instantaneously, Doug had wanted to go right over to the hospital but Mrs. Hanson talked him out of it, telling him that Hanson needed his rest and she'd call whenever they got any new news. Doug had grumbled something about supposing she was right and had hung up and attempted to go to sleep. His mind was racing; however, with thoughts of Tom. How much longer until he woke up? Would he remember anything? What would he say about Judy? Needless to say, Doug Penhall had gotten yet another sleepless night. Now, he had forced himself to come to work and review old case files for Fuller, something the captain had figured would be safe for him to do, given his condition.

After a few feeble attempts to concentrate, Doug tossed the file aside and cursed the day that Crane and his goons ever came into their lives. If it wasn't for Crane, Tom would have never been thrown in jail, Booker would still be at Jump Street – not that Doug knew if that was necessarily a good thing or not – and Judy would never have had to go through all that crap, Tom wouldn't have gotten shot, and Judy wouldn't be blaming herself. Anger and hate boiled within Doug's veins. He had half a mind to take his gun and go…

"Penhall?"

Doug looked up to see Ioki standing at his desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Doug asked sharply.

"Yeah," Ioki nodded, "But I had to come by and check in with Fuller first. He had to review me on the case. I-I was going to ask you if there are any details you think I should know about before I…"

"Damn it, Ioki!" Doug slammed his hand down on his desk. Wincing, he looked up at the younger man and rolled his eyes at him immature and selfish behavior, "Look, I'm sorry alright. I'm just stressed about this whole thing and…"

"I understand," Ioki nodded, "Really, I do. You're not the only one who lost two friends…"

"Yeah well they aren't lost. Hanson's down at the hospital trying to wake up and Judy's…"

"We'll get her back, alright?"

"I know. It'll kill Tom that she's blaming herself for this whole mess, you know."

"Hey, when Hanson wakes up, he'll go get her and drag her back home."

"I know he will," Doug sighed, "It…it just won't be soon enough."

"I know," Ioki nodded.

"Hey, that case!" Doug quickly changed the subject, "The only tip I can give you is if you meet a girl named Jerri-Lynne, stay as far away from her as possible! That girl is a psychopath!"

"Alright," Ioki chuckled, "I think I can remember that. Thanks."

"No problem. And Ioki?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"You too, Penhall. You too."

--

_The lights are bright. _

_Too bright._

_It stings_.

He winced under the pain from the brightness of the fluorescent lights above him.

_Everything is so bight._

_Is this heaven?_

_Can't be._

_Heaven's full of chili dogs and Twinkies._

_I could really go for a Twinkie right now._

_And a chili dog._

_When was the last time I ate?_

_My stomach feels like it's going to explode._

_Where is everyone?_

_Where am I?_

_Ow!_

_Why is there an IV in my arm?_

_I swear if…_

"Officer Hanson?"

_Officer Hanson?_

_Dad?_

_What does that man want with Dad?_

"Officer Hanson, I'm Dr. Kimberton…"

_Why is he talking to me?_

_Where is Dad?_

"I've been monitoring you for the past few weeks."

_Weeks?_

_How long have I been gone?_

"Do you remember anything about what happened two weeks ago?"

_Of course I don't remember!_

_I wake up in some…room and I don't know where the hell I am!_

_Of course I don't remember what happened!_

_Where's dad? _

"You were shot, Officer Hanson."

_Shot?_

_But…_

"The bullet almost grazed your heart. You lost a fatal amount of blood thus putting you in a coma. Honestly, Officer Hanson, we didn't know if you would make it or not. You must have some sort powerful guardian angel lookin' out for you."

_Guardian angel?_

_Shot?_

_Almost died?_

_Fatal?_

_Guardian angel?_

"Officer Hanson, you are a very lucky man, do you know that? Now then, I am going to go get the nurse in here to get your vitals but first I'm going to ask you some questions. Do you know where you are?"

Hanson shook his head.

"You are at Sacred Heart hospital."

"Jump…Street?"

"It's about thirty minutes off of Jump Street, yes. Do you know your name?"

"Tom."

"That's right. Officer Thomas Hanson."

"Dad."

"Do you want your dad?"

"Dad."

"Alright. Just a few more questions. When is your birthday?"

"April…"

"April 6, 1965. That's all with the questions for now, Officer Hanson. You did very well. Now then, I'll go get the nurse and while she's getting your vitals, I'll go call your mom and tell her that you're awake."

"Mom?"

"Yes, your mother. She was in here last night with a man named Doug. Do you remember Doug, Officer Hanson?"

"Doug…McQuaid."

"Doug Penhall, Tom, his name was Doug Penhall."

"Doug McQuaid."

"Alright, confusion is normal for the first few weeks…"

"Doug and Tommy. McQuaid."

"Alright, Tom, Doug and Tommy McQuaid. Are they…brothers?"

Tom nodded, "Best friends."

"Alright. Well I'll go get your mother on the phone. Sit tight."

"Not…going…anywhere," Tom smiled. The doctor returned the smile and excused himself. A few minutes later, a nurse came in with a cheery smile.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Officer Hanson. My name is Nurse Annette. I've been taking good care of you these past weeks. Now then, I'll need to take a few blood samples and check your temperature and your heart rate. First off, tell me how you feel?"

"Tired. Sore."

"Where are you sore, Officer Hanson?"

"Chest."

"Well you were shot there, Tom. It's to be expected. Now then, we can give you some pain meds before you leave here to help with the pain…"

"Who…all…visited me?" Tom interrupted.

"Oh well your mother of course. She's a real sweet lady. Why, she's just about as sweet as cheery pie! And then some people who work with you. I think Captain Fuller, Officer Penhall, and Officer Ioki. Yes, and there was one other…"

"Judy."

"No, no one named Judy came by."

"Judy…Hoffs. Detective."

"No, I'm sorry Tom; no Detective Judy Hoffs came by. But there was another man. He didn't give a name…"

"What…did he…look…like?"

"About your height," Annette spoke as she poked the needle in an unused vein, "Dark hair, brown. Possibly black. He was kind of rude. Something he said, it bothered me. When I came to get him out of your room after visiting hours, I told him that you'd get better and he said, 'Yeah, he's strong. He'll get better. He has to. He's Tom-the…well…you can fill that in-Hanson. Greatest officer on Jump Street!'"

"Booker?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded, "Dennis…Booker."

"Well other than that comment, he seemed alright. He looked concerned about you but when I asked if he was a friend, he quickly corrected me."

"Asshole," Tom said but he was smiling through the insult.

"Excuse me," Dr. Kimberton stuck his head in through the door, "Officer Hanson, your mother is on the way. She told me to tell you she'll call the team and tell them to meet her here. She's very excited you're awake."

"Me…too."

Mrs. Hanson wasn't big on speeding, in fact, she hated it. Never in her fifty-two years of life had she ever gotten a single ticket for it. But today, for the first time in her life, she floored the accelerator and rushed to the hospital as fast as her little Ford Taurus could take her and, in her opinion, it wasn't fast enough.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 19

"Tommy! Oh Tommy!" Mrs. Hanson cooed as she held her son's hand tightly as if she let go, she might almost lose him all over again. It was painfully bruised from numerous IVs but to Margret Hanson, it was the most precious hand in the world.

"Hi, Mom," Tom smiled meekly. Despite his attempt to appear happy to see her, Mrs. Hanson knew that he was in pain. The broken and crooked smile brought tears to her eyes and a lump to her throat. She patted his hand and attempted a smile of her own.

"It is so good to see you smile, sweetie. I…I thought I was going to lose another one of my handsome men. Thank God you're alright."

"Yeah," Tom nodded, "Jump Street?"

"They're coming. Captain Fuller gave them the day off to come up and see you. They've missed you so much. Doug was in here the other day. He's a good friend to you, Tommy. Never wanted to leave your side."

"Doug…"

"Yes, sweetie, Doug. You'll see him soon."

"Mom…"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"I…love…you."

"I love you too, darling. I'll be right back, alright? I'll go to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Your friends will be here soon and I know you'll want some time alone with them. I'll be back soon though, alright?"

"Alright."

Mrs. Hanson smiled and gave her son a little wave before heading out the door. Right as the door clicked shut behind her, she leaned against it and put her hand to her heart. He was alright. Her son was alright. He had survived. He had survived and she hadn't lost another. Tears of joy began to flood her eyes as she quickly made her way to the elevator. Thank God, she kept thinking to herself, thank God.

Adam Fuller lead the team down the hallway and to Tom Hanson's room. The nurses at their stations knew the team well enough by now to let them walk right past to Tom's room without signing in or asking for an ID. Fuller knew the officers were all very thrilled about seeing Tom awake and speaking, especially Doug; however, he knew too much excitement would not be healthy for the young officer and thought it was best to warn his team about overexciting Tom during their visit.

"Now guys, Hanson is probably very tired and we do not want to overexcite…"

Fuller couldn't even finish his sentence before the door was shoved open and Doug Penhall ran over to the bed and jumped up and down excitedly. Fuller sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hanson! Hanson! Hanson!"

"Hi-ya, Doug," Tom grinned painfully, "How…are you?"

"How am I?" Doug snorted, "What a class-act you are Tommy! You get yourself shot and you're asking me how I am?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded.

"I'm good. Better now that you're awake."

"Hi, Hanson," Fuller smiled at the young officer, "How are you?"

"Tired."

"Do you remember us, Tom?" Ioki asked, "When I got shot, I had a hard time remembering faces and names and dates."

"I…remember…you all."

"That's good," Fuller nodded.

"Booker visited me."

"He did?" Fuller looked puzzled knowing that Hanson and Booker were not on the best of terms.

"Yeah. I wasn't awake but a nurse told me he came by."

"That was nice of him," Ioki said pointedly.

"Yeah. And they said all of you came by…"

"Of course we did," Doug smirked, "You think we wouldn't?"

"No, it's not that. But, the nurse said that Judy never came by. Is…she alright?"

"Tom," Fuller sighed, "Judy…left."

"Left?"

"Tommy, man, I'm sorry. She…blames herself for you getting shot. She resigned from Jump Street and left. No one…no one knows where she is," Doug said, suddenly becoming serious for the first time.

"Damn it," Tom cursed.

"Same ol' Tommy!" Ioki smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tom, I…I went to Booker the other day to ask him if he knew where she'd be. He didn't know. I thought…maybe he would because you were the only other person who'd know but you were kinda…busy at the time."

"I…don't know," Tom sighed, leaning his head against the pillow, "She left?"

"Hanson, I know this is hard on you," Fuller placed a hand on the officer's shoulder, "But we'll get her back. She just needs time to realize that this whole mess isn't her fault. She couldn't help what Kendrick did to you."

"She's gone?" Tom still couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

"We'll do what we can later right now our focus is on you and you getting better."

"How long will I be…here?" Tom asked, looking around the room.

"I was in for two weeks before they let me out," Ioki answered, "But you recovered quicker. Less possible damage."

"Good. So, did you guys solve any…interesting cases…while I was…in here?" Tom's voice was giving out and the team knew he was probably exhausted.

"Hanson, you're tired and it's best if you get some rest. We'll be back later this afternoon but right now you need to sleep," Fuller said.

"But…"

"Penhall," Fuller was not in the mood for an argument, "The more rest he gets, the faster he'll recover."

"Hey…when you guys…are out…there…see if you can…find me some…food or…something. They're starving…me in…here…"

"I think I can work out something," Fuller nodded, "There's a dining cart making its rounds. I'll talk with a doctor and see if it is safe for you to eat."

"Thanks," Tom nodded and rested his head on his pillow.

Fuller nodded to the team and they quietly left the room. After asking Tom's doctor about food, Fuller found out that it was safe for Tom to have some mild broth and a bagel. They decided it would be best not to bother Tom with the news and quickly headed downstairs to the lobby. Mrs. Hanson was sitting in one of the arm chairs staring out the window with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand.

"Mrs. Hanson, I'm Captain Adam Fuller," Fuller introduced himself.

"I remember," Margret shook his hand, "Is my son resting now?"

"Yes ma'am," Ioki nodded, "I was in the same situation a few months ago. I pulled through and I was worse off than he was."

"Well you give me encouragement Officer…"

"Ioki, ma'am. Harry Ioki."

"Yes," Margret nodded, remembering the young officer, "Thank you, all of you for visiting Tom. I know you all mean so much to him."

"And he to us," Fuller nodded.

After a few more pleasantries, they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Doug excused himself from the group to head over to Booker's office. Hanson was awake, he figured Booker, despite their pasts, deserved to know the news. He was, after all, a member of Jump Street at one point in time just like the others. And he had made an effort to visit…

Half an hour later, Doug Penhall found himself sitting outside Booker's office waiting to be called in.

"Mr. Penhall?" A leggy blonde called his name, "Mr. Booker will see you now."

"Thank you," Doug nodded at her and followed her into the officer.

"Mr. Booker, a Mr. Penhall…"

"Thank you, Marcia," Booker grinned at his secretary, signaling her to take her leave, "Now, Penhall," Booker continued after the door clicked shut, "What do you want? I don't have time for…"

"Tom's awake."

"Good for him."

"I just…thought you should know considering you visited him…"

"Did you find Judy yet?"

"No…not yet," Doug wrapped his hand uncomfortably around the back of his neck, "No we haven't."

"Shame."

"Tom will help us find her…once he gets out."

"Good," Booker nodded, seemingly uninterested.

"Look, I'm thinking of a get-together at Billy Ray's Barbeque to celebrate once he's all better. We'll all be going…if you'd like to come along too."

"Now why would I do something like that?" Booker asked.

"Because…you were once part of the team."

"Face it, Penhall, I never was," Booker replied flippantly before returning to his paperwork, "Marcia will see you out."

Doug wanted to say something else, wanted to yell at Booker for not caring but decided against it. Something that he said struck a chord: I never was. Did Booker really think that he wasn't really part of the team? Doug shook the thoughts from his head. Booker might not have been part of the team but he didn't exactly ask to be. As Dough remembered, Dennis hated every second at Jump Street and lived to make everyone miserable. Maybe it was for the best that Booker no longer wanted anything to do with them. Maybe it was best for everyone.

Back at the hospital, Tom lay awake in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Judy was gone? How could that be? She blamed herself? Why? It wasn't her fault Kenkrick wanted to get at him through her. Tom closed his eyes tightly and wished that he could go back in time and fix all of this so that she had never blamed herself, so that she never left, and so that he wasn't stuck in a hospital bed instead of out fighting crime alongside his brother, Doug McQuaid. McQuaid. The name made him pause for a moment as a flashback entered his head.

_"…I heard it's pretty tough there. You two are going to need a good cover," Judy smirked at Tom and Doug as if daring them._

_Doug looked at Tom. Tom looked at Doug. They knew which cover they were going to use. They always did._

_"THE MCQUAID BROTHERS!" They shouted in unison. _

Tom sighed as the memory fogged its way out of his mind. He'd be out of there soon enough and back in the hallways of some screwed up high school solving crime and causing mayhem just like usual. He'd be out of there soon, but he knew it would never be soon enough.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: EEEEK!!!! An update from me! Yes, it's true, your eyes are not deceiving you. I really did decide to update this story. Last night, I was bored and flipped through my stories coming across this one. Heck, it kept me on my seat and I even teared up at some of my emotional scenes and as I was reading, I thought to myself, "Well this is just too darn good not to finish!" So, I decided to finish it. Now, it'll be a few more chapters so don't get worried. We still have to solve the Judy and Dennis issue. I also threw in a twist with Dennis and Kenkrick but I won't give too much away…Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Reviews make my day! Oh, Dennis curses, just to warn you!  


* * *

Chapter 20

Dennis Booker sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair. He seemed to have it all – a wonderful paying job, an amazingly hot secretary, and not to mention things were currently steaming up between him and Luann Davis – the girl whom he had been dating for the past three weeks. To Dennis Booker, three weeks was a long time and he had to admit, he was pretty impressed with himself for keeping her around that long. But in spite of everything, he wasn't happy. Dennis closed his eyes and massaged his temples. The last time he remembered ever truly being happy was at Jump Street for fuck's sake. He didn't understand it but something about that place and those people made him melancholy. They were like family…almost. Fuller was a pain in the ass who reminded Dennis too much of his own ol' man. Doug Penhall was a retard who need a good kick in the pants to get him to man up and quit acting like he was ten. Judy Hoffs was the eye of the storm – the calm amidst the turmoil. She always could make him smile even if she did turn him down on a date…not that Dennis would ever admit it. As his version of the story went, he had turned Judy down knowing he'd never be up to her level. And then there was Tom Hanson.

Hamburger. Dennis' head throbbed at the mere memory of "Jump Street's finest." Tom was an ass – probably one of the goodies in high school that could sweet talk themselves out of anything. Yup, that was definitely Tom. Fuller had a soft spot for Hanson but then again, so did everyone else. Hanson was the baby of Jump Street. He was everyone's favorite all because of that killer smile he had. Too many a time did Dennis want to smack that smile right off of his pompous face. Now, Dennis almost seemed to miss that smile. Hanson was a jerk but sometimes he could manage to be amazingly nice. For an asshole at least. Dennis could recall being invited to Mrs. Hanson's house for Christmas dinner because his parents and flown off to Vegas without telling him. Nice people, his parents. Anyway, Tom had invited Dennis to come and of course, he had declined.

"Why the hell'd I ever go to celebrate Christmas with _you_?" He had snapped angrily.

"Just askin'," Tom had shrugged, "I know Christmas alone can be tough…"

"When was the last time _you_ celebrated Christmas alone?" Dennis had demanded. Tom hadn't answered. Truth was, he had never spent Christmas alone. Ever. To Dennis, it was an annual occurance.

Just the thought of Tom's invitation made his blood boil. He should have gone. It would have possibly been fun. But no, Dennis would never bring himself to Tom's level. It just wouldn't work. Dennis knew it wasn't anyone at Jump Street's fault that he felt left out, it was his but even if he had the chance, he wouldn't change anything. Besides, joining in with the McGoons would be too much. _Way_ too much. Dennis couldn't picture himself doing the things Tom and Doug did. _Do_ – he corrected himself – the things Tom and Doug _do_.

"Mr. Booker?"

Dennis looked up to see Marcia standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Marcia?" Dennis asked, not in the mood to help her fix the jammed copier.

"I was wondering if you'd like to schedule that appointment with Mr. Kenkrick? The appointment about the job interview?"

"Kenkrick?" Dennis blinked.

"Yes. Remember, Mr. Booker, you applied for a job working for him. He said he'd get back to you and I was wondering if you'd like me to make a call and see if he's forgotten about you or something…"

"Don't call," Dennis shook his head, "Kenkrick is in jail or will be after trail."

"Well I am sure someone else at Crane Industries can see you. Heck, you might even be able to get Kenkrick's job. He seemed to like you when you met with him last week…"

"Marcia!" Dennis snapped, "I am through with Crane Industries, do you understand that?"

"But the job…"

"I don't want the damn job!"

"But the _money_ it'd pay!"

"Marcia," Dennis sighed, "Some things are just more important than money."

"Like what?" Marcia blinked, totally sincere with her questioning. Dennis was tempted to throw something at her but chose against it. Assault would mean too much paper work and maybe a law suit.

"Like…friends, damn it!"

--

"Yes, ma'am," Tom smiled into the phone, "Much better. Still weak but better. Yes, I know it'll take time I'm just so impatient. I _need_ to get out of this place. I _need_ to help find her. I know but I need to do this. She left because she thinks I'll blame her for what happened. Of course I don't! She had nothing to do with this; it was all that creep that took her from us. I know, but she's a smart girl. She just needs someone to get her head out of the clouds. I promise. I swear to you on my_ life_, Mrs. Hoffs, I _will_ find your daughter. I'll bring her home. I have to. I can't bear the thought of losing her either."

Doug Penhall walked in as Tom ended the conversation with something about needing to get some rest and not to worry about anything and that he'd take care of it all just as soon as he was out of the hospital. Doug put his coffee down on the nightstand and sat down in the arm chair next to the bed.

"You're up!" Doug smiled.

"Yeah," Tom nodded, "I needed to make a phone call. Judy's mom is really shaken up."

"She should be. She has every right to be."

"I will find her, Doug. I have to."

"I know you will," Doug nodded as Tom laid back down against the pillows.

"What'd you say if I told you I could really go for a chili dog right about now?" Tom grinned.

"I'd say I'm right with ya, buddy but you're still on IVs until the docs say you're strong enough."

"I feel strong enough."

"Don't push yourself, Tommy," Doug warned.

"Oh stop being so 'over-protective-brother' on me, Doug," Tom rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be. I just want to let you know, Judy did come see you. She visited you a few times before leaving. That nurse must not have been on duty then."

"I wish I could have been there to have talked her out of leaving," Tom sighed, trying to fight the knot in his throat, "She doesn't deserve this pain. It's not good for her."

"You'll find her, okay? You'll find her just as soon as you get out of here."

"I know," Tom nodded, "I just wish I knew where to start. I just wish I could…I could be there with her."

"Man," Doug sighed, "You really _do_ like her."

"Of course I like her."

"No," Doug shook his head, "You _really_ like her."

"She's my second best friend…"

"Not what I mean, Tom and you know it."

"What are you talking about?" Tom squinted, not comprehending Doug's mumbo-jumbo about like.

"Nothing," Doug shook his head again, "Just…get some rest. I have to get going but you get some good rest, understand me?"

"Yeah," Tom mumbled.

"Good," Doug extended his fist and Tom pounded it, "Take care of yourself, McQuaid."

"You too, McQuaid. Stay out of trouble."

"Who?" Doug laughed, "Me? Impossible!"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yay for Pirates references!

Chapter 21

"Alright, Officer Hanson, your vitals are all normal and your heart sounds good. I think it is safe to say that you will be going home today," Dr. Goodman announced much to Tom's excitement.

"Really? That's great!"

"Just take it easy, okay? I know you want to get back to work and find your friend but you can't rush these things. You need to take it easy and get plenty of rest and relaxation…"

"Doc, until I find Judy, I can't relax."

"Try for me, okay, Tom?"

"Fine," Tom grumbled, "Can I call someone to come and pick me up?"

"Yes. I don't know what time but I will make a note to the nurses and tell them to check you out. You should be out of here by noon, is that alright with you?"

"Sure," Tom nodded, "I just want out of this place."

Dr. Goodman chuckled, "I can imagine. You make your phone call and I'll be back later on to check on you."

"Thanks."

Tom reached for the phone on the nightstand and immediately dialed the number he had memorized for years. He knew the only person he wanted to have pick him up and bust him out of this place was the same person who picked him up from prison, the same person Tom would entrust his life to – Doug Penhall. He felt guilty for putting Doug under all this stress but he hoped it wouldn't be too much longer until he tied his white bandana around his head and clipped on the single hoop earring – his trademarks of a McQuaid.

"Hello?"

"Dougie!" Tom shouted into the phone, instantly not feeling the slightest bit fatigued, "Guess what?"  
"If you say chicken butt, I swear to you Hanson…"

"Nah, just guess!"

"I couldn't."

"You're no fun."

"Just tell me!" Doug was growing impatient but Tom's phone call was a nice break from filling the paper work out on his newly closed case.

"I get to get out of this place today! The doc said I could go home around noon and you are coming to pick me up!"

"Hanson!" Doug shouted, "That's great!"

"Yup. I'll be back solving cases with you in no time."

"You better be. The whole Doug Peterson cover is really making me me puke."

"Peterson?"

"Fuller came up with it for me."

"Well don't worry, we'll be raising hell in the halls soon enough. But first, I need to get Judy back to Jump Street."

"Do you have any ideas of where she might be?" Doug asked.

"There's a light house about an hour past town. She told me once she liked going there to think. It's the only lead I got so far…"

"You'll find her."

"Thanks. I hope so. She just can't leave…I mean, she's Hoffs for crying out loud! She's one of the best!"

"Yeah. I mean, who's gonna try to keep us in line if she's gone?"

"Fuller?" Tom suggested and they both cracked up laughing. Fuller had a hard exterior when it came to the two of them but they both knew he had a soft side for them, though they knew he'd never admit it. The threats of kicking them off the force were countless and Tom and Doug knew Fuller couldn't survive at Jump Street without them, or at least that's what they told themselves.

"Look," Tom cleared his throat, "I need to start getting some rest but you come by around eleven and get me out of this place."

"Will do," Doug nodded before hanging up the phone.

Tom sighed and leaned back against the pillows. He was tired and could hardly wait to be in his own bed, of course that would have to wait until after he found Judy. No sleep, no rest, no relaxation until she was back where she was supposed to be. A knock on the door drew him away from his thoughts.

"Come in," Tom called to the door. He was shocked as Dennis Booker entered, a smirk playing at his lips.

"You seem surprised, Hamburger. Did you think I wouldn't come to visit?"

"No…" Tom stammered, "I just…"

"Well here I am. I have _some _decency, ya know. Just don't let it get around."

"I always knew you weren't half bad, Booker."

"Well, I try not to let it show too much. So, when do you get to get out of this place?" Booker asked, looking around disgustedly.

"Today. Noon if everything goes smoothly."

"Nice," Dennis nodded his approval, "So, no word from your lover girl, huh?"  
"Lover girl?" Tom raised a confused eyebrow.

"Judy, stupid!"

"Judy?"

"Oh come on, Hamburger. You can't be that dense can you? Actually, I think you can. Hell, even _I_ know you two are practically mad for each other!"  
"Mad for each other?" Tom was still confused.

"Please!" Dennis scoffed, "You two are perfect for each other."

"Ya think?"

"My God, Hanson!" Booker smacked him on the head, "Get it through that brick up there!"

"Ow! I don't think you're supposed to be hitting hospital patients, Booker," Tom glowered.

"They'll make an exception for you, Hanson. I mean, can you really be so stupid?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tom demanded, rubbing his now-throbbing head.

"You and Judy!"

"Me and Judy what?"

"My God! You and Judy, Hanson. Must I spell it out for you?"

Tom nodded.

"Fine," Dennis groaned, "Everyone can see it, I'm surprised you can't. I mean, you two are _always_ together when you aren't hanging around Doug which can be kind of creepy, I have to say. You and Doug, man, people can pick up undertones so cool it. I don't want any rumors going around that might interfere with my reputation."

"_Me_ and _Doug_?" Tom choked.

"Well yeah but that's not the point. The point is, when you aren't fulfilling your creepy homo fantasies with the McCreeps, you are always with her. You take her out to eat, you hang out with her all the time, you call her at work to check on her when she's sick and sometimes you even hold her hand! I mean, come on, Hamburger! Guys and girls just don't act like that unless…"

"Are you saying we like each other?" Tom asked.

"Well duh. Where were you on the day they handed out the captain obvious award?"

"But he's just my best friend. I don't like him like that. I like girls – GIRLS!"

"Oh God, I'm talking about you and Judy now, not you and Doug, Hanson. I can't believe you even passed the second grade at the rate you're going."

"Dennis, Judy and I are just…"

"If you dare say the word friends, I will hit you again!" Dennis growled.

"I…I…"

"Hanson, everyone can see that you like her. I mean, for Christ's sakes, even Blowfish knows!"

"Really?" Tom's eyes widened uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Really."

"Wow. I just…I never really thought about it much…"

"Obviously," Dennis rolled his eyes condescendingly, "Well, I need to be going. I just came by to…to make sure you were…uh…"

"Thanks, Dennis," Tom smiled thoughtfully.

"Yeah well…don't mention it. Just…get the hell out of here and go get her! You need her, Hamburger. I can see it. Just…take care of her, alright? Judy's a sweet girl. I am sure you two will be very happy."

Dennis extended his hand and Tom shook it. It was a peace offering, a sudden feeling of closure between the two men. No longer were they sworn enemies but they were now just two men who once worked together, nothing more and nothing less and that is just the way they both wanted it to be.

--

The cold air stung at Tom's face as they wheeled him out to the Blue Mustang that waited in the pick-up area. He thought it was utterly ridiculous that he was being wheeled out to the car when he was perfectly capable of walking but Doctor's Orders. He did have to admit, the cold air felt nice upon his skin. The sun was shining and Tom couldn't help but say a prayer, thanking God for giving him the chance to experience this again.

"How are you feeling, Officer?" The nurse asked.

"Fine, thank you. Ready to go home."

"Well you were an excellent patient. Take care of yourself."

"Here ya go, buddy," Doug helped Tom out of the chair and into the car, "Easy does it."

"Doug, I think I can get into my own car by myself. Hell, I think I can even drive!"

"We're not risking anything today," Doug slammed the door shut before crawling into the driver's seat, "So, home?"

"I suppose," Tom shrugged, "Have to admit, it's nice being in the car again. I missed it."

"Took good care of it for you," Doug smiled, "Got it washed and everything."

"Thank you," Tom nodded before saying, "Booker came by."

"What'd he want?"

"He came to see how I was," Tom bit his lower lip, not sure if he wanted to admit Booker's point about Judy, "He…he said something about Judy and me…"

"Yeah," Doug nodded, "Everyone knows."

"My God! Am I the only one who apparently didn't know this?"

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think Judy knew either."

"Well that helps!" Tom rolled his eyes.

"Hey, once you go find her, you can work out all this stuff with her, alright?"

"Alright. Hey, Booker also mentioned us."

"Us, why?"  
"He said we…sent undertones."

"Undertones?"

"Yeah. he said rumors could start."

"Rumors? About what?"

"About us. Being together. How ridiculous is that?"

"Wait," Doug looked worried, "You…you're saying you don't feel the same?"

Tom smacked him, "Shut up and drive," he laughed.

"Hey, I had to. You just can't pass up opportunities like that!"

"Always waiting for the opportune moment," Tom smirked.

About ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of Jump Street. It had been Tom's idea to stop and see everyone before heading home. He hated the thought of going home when Judy was still out there somewhere, all alone. The thought was eating away at him and suddenly, he began to feel that Booker just might – might – have been right. About the Judy thing, not about Doug. Gross, Tom winced at the thought of him and Doug.

"Here we are," Doug announced before helping Tom out of the car, "You sure you feel up to this? I mean, we can just go back to your place if you'd like…"

"No," Tom shook his head, "I need to do this."

They walked up the stairs to the door of the building. Tom suddenly got a chill and wrapped the coat Doug brought him tighter around his shoulders. It was freezing cold outside and the thought of a warm blanket and a cup of hot chocolate was very tempting to him but he knew he couldn't rest, couldn't relax until Judy was home safe back at Jump Street, back with him, where she belonged.

"Tom!" Ioki hurried over to Doug and Tom and gave him a huge hug, "Good to see you up!"

"Thanks," Tom nodded, "It feels good to be back here."

"Hanson," Fuller approached and extended a hand. Tom took it and Fuller pulled him into a hug, "It's good to see you doing as well as you are, son. You are a strong kid. I never doubted that for a second."

"Thank you, Cap'n," Tom nodded, tears boiling in his eyes. The captain was the only person Tom ever allowed to call him son since his father's death. It was hard but for some reason, 'son' felt right from the captain.

"You need to get some rest," Fuller said seriously.

"No rest until I find her."

"Hanson, Judy will be there tomorrow and the next day and the next. You need rest. You could make yourself very sick if you push too hard."

"Captain, I have to. If I don't, I feel like I'm not pushing hard enough. I love her sir."

"I know, son. I know."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 22

The red LCD lights on the clock seemed to scream in his face. How in the hell was he supposed to get any sleep with those stupid lights staring at him, taunting him as if saying, "How could you be trying to sleep in a time like this when Judy is out there alone and scared!" Tom growled and yanked the clock from the wall and hurled it against the wall in heated angst. He couldn't do this, he couldn't just lie there in bed thinking about her when he could be out there finding her, pulling her close to him and telling her over and over again, drilling it into her mind, that it was not by any means her fault that he was shot. Tom suddenly realized what he had to do. Quickly, he tossed the sheets off of his bed and threw on a sweat shirt and jeans over his plain white t-shirt. He grabbed his tennis shoes and quickly tied them before making his way to the living room. Tom grabbed the keys from the catchall and hurried out the door to his Mustang. The lighthouse was almost an hour away, he didn't have much time but he knew what he had to do.

The Mustang roared herself to life as Tom spun it in reverse and threw it backwards out of the driveway. Suddenly speeding tickets didn't matter to him. The only thing going through his mind was he had to get to Judy and he had to get to her fast. There wasn't much time and he couldn't – wouldn't – waste it on driving some snobby traffic cop's opinion of an appropriate speed. After all, he had ties in District. Though, Tom wasn't quite sure Sarah would be willing to pull some strings to get him out of a traffic ticket. Maybe if he hadn't called her a bitch when she said she didn't want to go visit his father's grave with him on Valentine's Day…but then again, she did deserve it. Tom hadn't the slightest idea of why Sarah suddenly popped into his head but he quickly shook her from his thoughts. There was only one girl he wanted to be thinking about and he was going to stop at nothing to get to her.

The Mustang whipped around a corner and cut it a little too close. Tom's heart began to race.

"Easy there, Baby," Tom hushed her, "We got to go fast but I'll let up on you a little. The last thing we need is to crash and wind up back in the hospital, huh? Just take it easy, easy but quick. We gotta get to Judy, Baby, take me to her!" Tom thought it sounded ridiculous that he was talking to her as if she were Lassie or something but the lack of sleep and sudden overdose of adrenaline was making him a tad crazy.

After traveling the correct distance, Tom found himself coming closer to the shore. There was a lighthouse just up the way with a single light in the upstairs apartment shining brightly as if calling him to her. Suddenly the scene from Pete's Dragon entered his mind. The whole Candle on the Water song was now officially stuck in his head. Tom tried to rid his thoughts of the song (after all, he hated Pete's Dragon, always so sad when Elliot left…) but couldn't. He put the Mustang in park and yanked open the car's door. Hurriedly, Tom ran through the sand and up to the lighthouse. It was so much larger up close…well duh, Tom, he thought to himself, what exactly did you expect? There was a flight of stairs leading up to a balcony. Tom looked up and saw her standing on the balcony looking out over the ocean. Her hair was a mess and her face was streaked with misery but Tom thought she was beautiful. He always thought she was beautiful.

"Judy!" He called, "Judy!"

"Hanson?" Judy turned and saw Tom standing below the balcony, "What are you doing here?" Tom took this as his cue to run up the flight of stairs taking two at a time. Upon reaching the balcony, Tom grabbed Judy and yanked her forcefully in a hug.

After pushing her away and holding her at arm's length, Tom said, "What the hell were you thinking, leavin' like that?"

"I-I didn't want to cause you any more pain. It's my fault you were hurt, Tom. It was my fault you were shot. If I hadn't gotten myself kidnapped, none of this would have ever happened," her brown eyes were wet with tears.

"Judy, that has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Tom cocked his head to the side, disapprovingly, "You're gonna have to give me a better excuse than that!"

"Hanson," Judy sighed before sitting down on one of the steps, "I-I _had_ to…"

"No you didn't," Tom argued, sitting down next to her, "You didn't _have_ to leave. We can get through this, Jude. We've done it before and we'll do it still. We have to."

"But I didn't want to put you in any more danger."

"Judy," Tom laughed, "I'm a cop. Danger comes with the paycheck. And look at me, I'm fine! I just ran a whole flight of stairs just to see you!"

"Thank you," Judy spoke quietly.

"Hey," Tom put his arm around her and pulled her to him, "You're okay, we're going to be okay. I am fine, Judy. Really, I am. I got out today with a clean bill of health and Kenkrick is behind bars. It's all over."

"It will never be over, Hanson. Don't you understand?" Judy asked, her voice cracking.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked gently, "Talk to me."

"He…he raped me, Hanson. He beat me. It was a nightmare. I haven't slept all week, I can't eat, I can't even close my eyes because each time I do, I can see him, feel him in me. Hanson, I-I just can't do this…I can't get through this."

"I'm here," Tom spoke softly, "I am here and I'm not going anywhere. What Kenkrick did was horrible. He's a monster, an animal. He deserves nothing less than death but we can't focus on him, Judy. If you keep thinking of him, you're letting him win. You got to overcome this, Judy. You have to get past this. Don't let it beat you, okay? You're better than that, you're stronger than that!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Well you are. We all know it. I mean hell, you could kick any of our asses if you wanted."

"Hey," Judy eyed him heatedly, "I _did_ kick your ass, remember?"

"And I never got you an five dollar Diggity Dog gift card for Christmas ever again, right?"

"Right, but that didn't stop you from buying me a ten dollar one last year," Judy let a laugh escape her lips, "Thanks, Hanson."

"For?"

"For making me laugh for the first time in a long time."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I owe you one."  
"Yeah you do! And you're going to pay me back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Dough has this stupid little 'Welcome Back' party planned for me and I would like you to be there. We could double."

"Double?"

"Uh" Tom blushed, "I mean for the party. It'll be _our_ party – both our Welcome Back, okay?"

"Okay," Judy nodded, "I think I can do that."

"You know that's going to mean you getting out of this place and coming back to Jump Street, right?"  
"Tom…"

"Judy," Tom nudged her, "When will you get it through your head? I mean look at us! None of us ever thought that we'd find a place where we belong but we did. Judy, you should know this by now that you never have to stand alone and we'll never let you fall. We'll be there for you when your back is against the wall. We'll never leave you, got it?"

"I got it," Judy smiled at him, "And same goes for you, you know?"

"I know," Tom nodded, "Believe me Jude, I know."

**A/N: Yucky! I am gagging on the cheesiness of this chapter. I knew it would be bad when Tom got Judy because whenever I attempt emotion, it always comes out to be a big ball of cheese. So slice it up and grab some crackers and some good red wine and enjoy because this chapter is probably the cheesiest thing you'll ever be exposed to in your life. And if you are allergic to dairy, I apologize for causing you to go into anaphylactic shock. Oh and if you were wondering, this isn't the end! There is one more chapter left (the party at Billy Ray's) so just please stick with me on this please! Thank you!**


	26. finale!

Final Chapter

"WELCOME BACK!" Captain Adam Fuller, Doug Penhall, Harry Ioki, and Sal Vanduci shouted as Tom Hanson and Judy Hoffs walked through the door of Billy Ray's BBQ. The restaurant was decorated with red balloons and live music was playing from the bandstand. Everyone had beers in their hands and smiles on their faces upon seeing the two officers.

"Jude!" Doug ran to her and gave her a huge bear hug, lifting her right off the ground.

"Hi there, Doug."

"Welcome back, Judy," Ioki was next in line to give her a hug.

"We missed you, Judy. The place hasn't been the same without you," Fuller gave her a hug garnished with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"It is so nice to be back," Judy nodded to everyone, "I have missed you so terribly much but I had to go and clear my head. I gave serious thought to leaving the force for good but now I know that that just isn't possible, even if I wanted to. Jump Street is part of me, you guys are part of me – and don't you dare make a snide remark to that, Penhall!" Judy scolded. Doug quickly shut him mouth and massaged the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"We really did miss you," Blowfish nodded.

"Hey!" Tom interrupted, "What about me, huh? This is my welcome back party too ya know!"

"Welcome back, kid," Doug pulled Tom into a bear hug.

"Okay, okay!" Tom recoiled, "So, are we just going to stand here or are we going to celebrate? And how come everyone in this joint but me has a drink?"

The evening was filled with laughter, talking, and catching up. It was one of the best nights Tom Hanson had ever had. He was surrounded by the people that loved him and cared for him and he wouldn't change that for the world. As he took a swig of his beer, he silently said a prayer, thanking God for giving him this, for allowing him to have all of this and not taking it way on account of some revenged-crazed freak with anger management issues. Everything was perfect. Everyone from Jump Street were right there celebrating and expressing their gratitude for the officers' safety. Well, everyone but one. The door opened and a staggered man with greasy black hair and black eyes strode in. He looked out of place in his tight black-shirt and tight jeans. But despite his looks, the Jump Street team was aroused with excitement upon his arrival.

"Booker!" Judy cried as she ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey, honey," Dennis grinned, "Missed me?"

"Of course! How've you been?"

"Alright I guess. Just stopped by to say hi to everyone."

"I'm glad you decided to come," Doug nodded towards Dennis and extended a hand which Dennis gratefully took and shook with admiration.

"Me too. Fuller," Dennis nodded with respect.

"You've taken care of yourself?"

"Yes sir," Dennis nodded, "How are you, Captain?"

"Fine now that all Jump Street is here with us to celebrate."

"Captain…"

"That's right, Dennis, you are part of this team too."

"Thank you sir."

"Hey," Tom approached his old nemesis, "Glad you came, Booker."

"Me too, Hamburger. I'm starved! Let's order!"

After several rounds of ribs, beer, and mashed potatoes, the team was still in a merry mood. Nothing could possibly bring them down. There was just one thing that would have made the moment all the more perfect and Dennis Booker picked up on it right away.

"Psst, Hamburger!" Dennis hissed into Tom's ear.

"What? Why are you whispering?"  
"See that dance floor out there?"

"Yeah," Tom whispered back, "So?"

"So ask her to dance."

"Who? Judy?"

"My God! Must I always play the fairy-fuckin'-Godmother with you two? Now get off your lazy ass and ask her to dance!"

"Really?"

"It's either you or me, Hamburger, and she's better off with you."

"Thanks, Booker."

"Don't mention it. You'll thank me later."

Tom didn't know what exactly Dennis meant by later but he turned his attention away from the rest of the group and to Judy. She was stirring her iced tea with her straw and smiled politely at everyone but something seemed off. She looked distracted. Tom rose from his chair and extended his hand towards her.

"Detective?"

"What?" She asked, blinking.

"We've been through this before, stupid!" Tom teased, "I'd ask him," he nodded to Doug.

"But his feet are too big," Judy smiled as she took Tom's hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Several couples were already out there but most were old, elderly people who had been together for years and years. For some reason, Tom and Judy didn't feel that out of place among the others.

"I am really glad you decided to come back," Tom was the first to speak.

"Me too," Judy nodded as Tom's grip tightened protectively around her.

"I swear, Jude, I don't know what I'd have done if I never saw you again."

"I know the feeling," Judy smiled, placing her hand on Tom's chest, "Believe me, I know."

"Judy…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Tom bit his lower lip, wondering why he was suddenly chickening out. Dennis would kill him if he didn't go along with this. He could already see him sitting at the table glaring at them dancing and trying to send Tom a telepathic message to make his move already. But unfortunately for Dennis, Tom was not quite as promiscuous with his feelings.

"Oh," Judy sounded disappointed.

"Good song, huh?" Tom asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah," Judy nodded, sounding distracted.

"Judy…"

"Hanson!" Judy sighed, exasperatedly, "Look! If you want to tell me something just tell me or I'll do it for you!"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Tom Hanson! I am not blind! I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you!"

"You do?" Tom's eyes widened.

"Of course!"

"What do you…what do you propose we do about that?" Tom asked.

"We do have several options."

"True," Tom nodded.

"Like we could just start out slow or we could jump in full swing."

"True," he nodded again.

"What do you want to do?" Judy asked.

"I like slow."

"Me too," she nodded.

"Slow it is then," Tom smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on!" Someone shouted from the table, "After all my coaching, that's all the action you get?"

"_Shut up, Dennis_," Tom hissed.

"I wanna see some heat!"

"You want heat?" Tom called back to him, "I'll give you heat!" And on that note, Tom dipped Judy as far as he could and gave her mad, passionate, heated kiss in front of everyone. When they pulled away, both were hungry for breath.

"There's your heat!"

"So much for slow," Judy giggled.

"So much for slow," Tom agreed before taking her hand and leading her back towards the table where their best friends – their family – were waiting for them.

**A/N: Oh goodness! I almost forgot how attached to this story I had become. After all, I have been working on this since September. It's kind of sad that it is over but also a relief. Now I can continue with new works. Maybe I might finish Scared to Death. I don't know. I watched Benny and Joon the other day and now I want to write something else Johnny. I know I love Jump Street but I don't know any new ideas. I'll keep brainstorming and don't worry, you'll hear from me soon! Also, thank you so much for all the beautiful, wonderful, and supportive reviews. I loved every single one of them and I appreciate all of you. I know you could read without reviewing if you wanted to but you chose to send me positive feedback that kept urging me forward **


End file.
